


Objective Data 恋爱数据

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一名年轻的瓦肯人决定为他的监护人Spock寻找一名合适的伴侣。经过一番谨慎的计算，他发现Kirk学员显然是其中最上佳的选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 调查

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Objective Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922263) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



_“……这标志着贝久第一共和国成立的开始。在距今两万五千年前、一直到两万年前的这一段时间之内，共和国逐渐开始繁荣兴盛起来。”_

Jim叹了口气。他抬手撑着脑袋，勉力维持着睁开眼睛。新学期才刚刚开始。这可不是个好兆头。

_“这段时期涵盖了许多方面伟大的成就。包括有艺术、科学、数学……”_

他的指导教授曾警告他要在最后一学年前把历史的学分修掉。他没有听从。如今才晓得自己大错特错。他还要写论文、要参加高等战术与指挥课程、要打工；可在早上八点的这堂世上最无聊历史课以后，谁也不会再有更多精力。

_“……坐落在布哈拉的、一座由伟大的设计家、艺术家Sarisen建造而成的古典建筑，可以为此证明。”_

Jim随手在PADD上面记了几笔，视线就往旁边飘了开去。这间教室大半坐了开学不过一个星期的一年级新生，他们脸上全挂满了渴切的表情，手上记笔记的声音则刷刷如落雨。Jim自己坐在一个相当理想的位置：房间后边、离门最近的一个靠道座位。这是那些脸上还带着孩子气的新学员所没能学到的一招。他又往旁边看了一圈。注意到左手边一对模样娇俏的地球姐妹，以及前边几排上坐着的一个形容优美的克雷萨礼男性。

_“……以此为基础，贝久人的阶级制度就建立起来。至于这些发现的证据……”_

而在这一整个、被学员红色制服的汪洋所覆盖的房间正中，就在第一排，那个距离讲师最近的位置（那是即使只来了一个礼拜的新人也知道绝不能去坐的位置），居然坐了一名瓦肯人。Jim的注意力立刻就被吸引了过去。对方可说是十分醒目的——撇开那不幸的座位不谈，他还有双尖尖的耳朵，又穿了身黑色的瓦肯长袍，并且看起来格外得小。瓦肯人通常来说都比较高大，但这家伙和其他学员相比，简直就像是个小孩子。Jim就不由自主看了他好一会儿。却注意到他的身形完全没有稍动，只抬头盯着教授，双手交叠；也没有任何做笔记的迹象。

_“最先去往贝久星系的几次探险，都成为了商人与政府的投机。这在之后被学者称为……”_

Jim的PADD忽然亮了。他的舍友发了条信息过来。

lmccoy：昨晚几点睡的？我以为你说你这学期要很卖力，睡觉是没时间的。

Jim憋住一声嗤鼻，敲字回复。

jkirk：起码我在我自己房间里睡了，不像某人。这学期课早。

imccoy：一点整午饭？

jkirk：不行。要打工。

“今天课就上到这里。”教授在前边发了话。他话音还没落地，Jim就站了起来，跨下楼梯走向门口。那个瘦小的瓦肯人就坐在那里，Jim近距离地看了一眼，随即吃惊地意识到，他错了。

这小小的瓦肯人并不是像孩子般矮小。他就是个孩子。

+++

Jim的这门历史课（非联邦国家文明文化）唯一的优点，在于它非常容易。这就给了Jim多线开工的可能。他可以一边听课，偶尔记点笔记；一边温习他种间伦理学的课程。或是他的外星化学课。或是高等天体理论课。总之是他这学期选修的其余六门课程中的任意一门。是的。他就是专爱给自己找最苦的差事。同时他已仿佛能够看见那张能让他离开地球、探索宇宙的通行船票。

现在逐渐两个星期过去。贝久、塞雷、和克斯普莱第三帝国都已经讲完。Jim也完成了他的指挥管理的论文，并找到了一个相当高效的高等子空间学的学习小组——后者大约也算是他这学期为数不多的几次社交之一。

当然并不是说他没有被人示好。尤其是在他的历史课上，许多的一年生都会过来找他搭讪。包括他之前注意到的那对地球姐妹，一个很有些毛手毛脚的安多利人，和一个来星联做文化交流的布林人。说真的；布林人。简直要多怪有多怪。

而那个小小的瓦肯小孩也依旧会来听课。他永远坐在那块教室正中的无人区，聚精会神地听讲，一动不动。Jim没有再去多注意他。直到第三周有次课前，那个毛手毛脚的安多利人被这孩子的小书包绊了一绊，把手里的饮料洒到了自己身上。Jim那会正好要走去他的座位，都差点被溅到，好在最后躲了开去。

“Qi’tarr’wae。”那安多利人咆哮道：“你的靴子会被浸到水中！”这句话听起来似乎并没有什么；但只要是会说安多利语的人，比如Jim，就都懂得其中的侮辱之意。那孩子似乎也听懂了。他的耳尖变作了浓浓的绿色，眼神也迅速移开，整个身子都仿佛要缩成一团。

“滚开。”Jim就开了口。他语调平平。“公牛会将尾巴遗落给你也并不是他的错。”这句话对安多利的男性来说也同样是个严重的侮辱。而教室里的所有眼睛都看往了这边。那家伙瞪圆了眼，可最终还是没敢去应对Jim的挑衅，只厌恶地看了那孩子一眼，就在位子上坐了下来。Jim低头看了看那孩子。“你还好吧，小鬼？”

那年幼的瓦肯人点了点头，眼睛睁大。Jim就冲他微微一笑，转身去了他自己的座位

到了下一次课的时候，那小鬼换了个教室最后边的位子。

+++

每个礼拜四Jim都能匀出点时间和Bones一道吃午饭。不过通常他都是尽最快的速度埋头据案大嚼，也不去管他的舍友递给他的不赞成的眼神。

“薯条是不能蘸奶昔的，你这异教徒。”

“不调查就没有发言权。”Jim往嘴里塞了一大把薯条。

“你真恶心。”Bones嘀咕一句，努力把注意力从Jim的食物残渣上挪开。“他又来了。”

Jim伸手去Bones的餐盘，想偷块纸巾，却被Bones狠狠打了手。“嘿！你纸巾那么多。谁来了？”

“他上礼拜也在这里。”Bones思索道：“位子啦、还有其他的东西，全都跟上礼拜一模一样。我觉得他在看你。不不，别！别转身。”

Jim咧嘴笑了。“他好看不？”

Bones越过Jim的肩头看过去，考虑了一番。“是的。有些人大概会说……很可爱。对于一个瓦肯人来说。”

“可爱？”Jim的好奇心被挑了起来。“他是我的菜吗？”

Bones就递给他一抹高深莫测的微笑。“不是。”

Jim哼了一声，还是转过了头。“我可不记得我会不喜欢可爱的男人……”然后他陡然顿住了。目瞪口呆。Bones则在后边发出无声的大笑。“是那个小鬼。是不是？”Jim半晌开了口，在桌子底下猛踹了医生一脚。Bones就点点头，依旧一副快活得不能自已的模样。Jim往他身上扔了条薯条。

“你认识他？”

Jim点点头，转回身继续拿薯条去蘸奶昔。“我历史课上的。那小鬼大概在旁听，或者别的什么，我也不晓得。”

Bones的眼睛忽然睁圆了。“他过来了。”他低声道。

Jim往后边看了一眼。是的：那孩子确实是在走来这边。但他并没有靠近Jim的这张桌子，只是往前走了几步，在另一张桌边坐下。这回他处在了Jim的视野之中。他拿出了一块PADD，往上边写了什么，一边偶尔抬头往Jim这边看上两眼。

“他在看我。”Jim道。他皱起眉头。

“或者他是有点害羞？”Bones道。

“又或者他是个跟踪狂。”Jim拿起他的空盘子。那瓦肯小鬼还在看他。甚至即使当Jim走上前，他的那双眼睛也始终跟随在Jim身上。

“你在看我吗？”Jim道。

那瓦肯人脸上登时绿了。然而他并没移开视线。“是的。我试着让自己隐蔽；但显然我的尝试失败了。”

Jim压抑住想翻白眼的冲动。“为什么？”

“有许多研究表明，当受观察者意识到自身正被观察当中，他的行为会发生一定程度上的改变。”

好极了。他是个科学实验的项目。“那你干嘛观察我？”

“我正在收集有关人类行为的数据。”那男孩认真地回答。

“听着……”

“我是Senik。”那孩子道。

“听着，Senik。你能对科学感兴趣是好事，但大多数人类都不喜欢被暗地里偷偷地观察。这很叫人毛骨悚然。所以要么不要这样，要么你就得事先就获得别人的同意。”

Senik严肃地点了点头。Jim就转身离开，去回收桶扔了手里的盘子。

+++

Jim在星联图书馆的天体测量处理实验室做前台。这大概是整个太阳系最棒、也最无聊的工作；但也简直是为Jim度身订造。每个工作日他都会骑车穿过学院在索萨利托的分部，到星联在旧金山的总部。他会在前台坐上几个小时，期间少有事宜，只需偶尔在机器上按个按钮，或是回答一下某个顾客的疑问。其余的时间他就都能拿来学习，而这对他来说基本上算是一个绝佳的额外福利。因此即使按按钮极其无聊，到达工作区域还需要繁琐步行，他也浑不在意。

可今天他刚上班，却已经有客人等在台前。这是极不寻常的。

“那么，你喜欢天体测量学咯？”Jim问道。

“我对许多学科都感兴趣。”Senik道。他往周围空荡的屋子环顾了一圈。这间房、加上几张桌子，就构成了Jim的工作区域。

Jim没有说话。等片刻他发现那孩子显然也并没打算开口，只好清了清嗓子，重获了Senik的注意。“我能帮你什么忙吗？”

“我是否能在此处观察你？”

好吧。这小鬼还挺能领会遵规守矩的含义。“当然。为什么不呢？”

“因为我的数据会因你的了解形成偏差。”

Jim不由乐了。“我刚才是反问句。”

Senik就点点头。“你在这里是做什么的？”

Jim指了指他身后的两台机器。“它们一叫我就要按按钮。我还帮找不到数据库里天体测量数据的人检索。其余的时间呢，我会学习。怎么样？”

Senik又点头。“我是否应从这张桌子边离开？”

Jim就做了个手势，比划一下这整间空旷的房屋。“你也不想让其他人都等着，是不是？”

Senik扭头看了一下。随即转回头来。“这里并没有其他人，Kirk学员。”

Jim翻了个白眼。“随你便吧。如果你想要什么，叫我一声就行了。”

Senik点点头。Jim就坐下来，开始往操作台上打字。他试着让自己专心于那篇有关今早模拟的战术的分析报告，可一想到Senik就站在桌边，他就忍不住分神。他片刻还是抬头看了一眼——好吧。那瓦肯小鬼果然在盯着他。

“这样盯着别人看是很没礼貌的。”他说。

“我并不是很了解地球人的社会规则。”Senik道。不过他还是听懂了Jim的意思，挪开了视线。

“你说你在观察人类。你是在观察我？就我而已？”

Senik应了一声。“然而，就此刻而言，我以为我已观察得足够。”他说：“我现在需要你的帮助。”

Jim不解地看了过去。“帮助？”

“你目前是否有任何恋爱关系？”

“问这个干嘛？”

“这属于我正在收集的数据当中的一部分。”Senik答道。

Jim决定迁就一下小朋友。“没有。我单身。”

Senik就点头道：“那你是否有性别偏好？或是种族偏好？你只喜欢人类，或是其他也都可以？”

Jim眯起眼睛。“不怎么算有吧。”Senik就又点了点头。

“我还需要你帮助我完成另一件事情。”那孩子又道。Jim警惕地看他，让他继续下去。“我希望你能陪伴我去吃晚餐。”

Jim的眉毛登时猛地扬了起来。几乎要突破天际。“晚餐？小鬼，你想你可能是误会了。”他道：“我相信你一定是个优秀的年轻人。不过我还是喜欢成年的。我是说，我一直都喜欢成年的。只喜欢成年的。这是我唯一的底限。”

Senik就疑惑地歪了歪头。“你也误会了，Kirk学员。我并无进行人类求偶的行为的需要。我对你没有任何此类的考量。”

“呃。”Jim不晓得这算不算是增进了他们对互相的一个了解。“我很高兴我们能在这一点上谈妥了。”

“那你是否愿意陪伴我进行晚餐？在图书馆外就有一家合适的餐饮机构——”

“抱歉，小鬼。”Jim打断道：“我真没时间去吃什么晚饭。”

“人类需要营养与社交行为来维持最佳运转性能。”Senik指出：“若能将此两项行为组合，将会是十分高效的。”

“我现在运转得挺好，谢了。”Jim道：“我下周有篇论文就要交了。所以除非你也旁听了种间伦理学，或是有不同种族通婚实例的第一手资料——”

“我可以帮助你种间伦理学的课程。”Senik插嘴道，“在晚餐时。”他又加上一句。“你的时间将获得最有效的利用。”

Jim皱起眉毛：“你知道种间婚姻法？”

“我可以提供帮助。”Senik认真地重复道。

“那你没有宵禁吗？你父母难道不要你回家吃饭？”

Senik绷住了脸。“没有。我的母亲目前正服役于星联斯德哥摩尔号。”他没再说任何其余的信息，但Jim立刻就联想到了他自己的那些经历。他想了一会。片刻看向Senik的眼睛。

“好吧。我还有三个半小时下班。”

Senik点了点头。

并在剩余的三个小时又二十九分钟内，都安静地站在Jim的跟前。

+++

Senik领着Jim去了一家小餐馆。它距离图书馆只有一个街区，有各种迎合了星联众多成员国的风俗餐点。在Jim看来，就好像一个有些老成的小孩，或是一处有青少年参与的研究会议。一些情侣餐桌上放了餐巾布，还摆了像模像样的蜡烛。和那些满了三年的自助餐厅、还有里边的那些脏兮兮的餐盘，都形容迥异。开朗的女老板带他们去了附近的一个较冷清的餐厅，一名侍应生则给他们上了饮料：一杯可乐；一杯茶。Jim看了眼菜单。又喝了口汽水。随后发现Senik正瞪着他手里的那杯饮料。

“怎么了？”

“你的饮料是含有碳酸的？”Senik问道。显然他相当好奇。

Jim点点头，把可乐推向那男孩。“想试试吗？”Senik却摇了摇头。

“你喝过这种吗？”Jim问道。那孩子就又摇了摇头。“那你怎么知道你不喜欢？”话出口，Jim却忽地意识到他这话听起来倒挺像他老妈。他勉力把这想法推开，又把可乐往Senik跟前再推近了一点。Senik就小心翼翼把玻璃杯拿起来，举到眼前细细地看了一下。Jim期待地望着，又想等这小鬼真的喝上一口的时候，估计里边的冰块都要化了。可谁知，Senik却又很突然地放下了杯子，把它重新推回到了Jim那里。

“Spock。”他道。

Jim皱起眉毛。“Spock？这又什么意思？”莫非是什么瓦肯俚语？

然后他脑袋后面就响起一道低沉平滑的嗓音。“我是Spock。”Jim转过身，就看见一个高个子的、瘦削的瓦肯男性。从他身上穿着的教官制服来看，应当是Spock少校。Jim立刻习惯性地推开椅子，立正站好。Spock却无视了他。“Senik，你本应当在十七点整回家。”

“我请了我的一名同学与我一道共进晚餐。”Senik答道。他避开了那名成年瓦肯人的视线。“打搅你的夜晚并非我的本意，我的亲族（*tomasu）。”

Spock看了眼身旁依旧站得笔直的人类。“若你之前就将你的计划通知于我，就不会有任何的打搅。你没有对我的通讯做出回应，好在我能够分析信号来源。”他转脸正视Jim。“学员，你可以离开了。”

Jim看了眼Senik。后者显然并不开心。“Kirk学员不能离开。我还未尽应尽的义务。”

Spock就看向Jim，质问道：“这名孩童对你有何义务？”

Jim皱一皱眉，并不喜欢Spock那种指责的腔调。又不是说他诱拐了这孩子。“长官，我不确定这是否——”

“我向他保证能帮助他种间伦理学的课程。”Senik坚决地说道。

这句话令得Spock又转身看向了那个孩子。“这项帮助完全能够通过其他方式有效地达成。譬如视频会议。”

“Kirk学员的时间相当宝贵。他所修课程量比一般的三年生要多出42%。同时他还工作于图书馆的天体测量实验室；这令他缺乏用餐与睡眠的时间。”Senik道：“Kirk学员很少会进行摄入营养或用餐的行为。因此我认为与他共进晚餐将会是最符合逻辑的选择。这对双方都有利处。”

好吧。尽管这两名瓦肯人都没有提高声音，讲话也讲得好像在谈论天气；但Jim还是有种被扯进了一场怒火高涨的家庭争执当中的错觉。

“听着。”他开了口。另外的那两双视线就都投到了他的身上。“没关系的。反正我也确实要走了。毕竟那多出来的42%也不会自动搞定。”

Spock却抬起手，做出一个要Jim留下的手势。“我向你道歉，Kirk学员。请继续用餐。若你不介意，我将加入你们，并在晚餐结束后护送Senik回家。”

“呃。当然。”Jim道。但他忽然觉得有点尴尬。难以置信的尴尬。因此他并没注意到，当Spock在他身边坐下时，Senik脸上那种满意的表情。

+++

对于瓦肯人，Jim还是有些了解的。比如说，他们大多能通过碰触来进行心灵感应，也就并不喜欢随意的身体接触。因此Jim很努力地束手束脚。他同样还晓得瓦肯人都是素食主义者，而有鉴于他的用餐同伴，Jim就点了一盘搭配有泰勒莱特芝士的素的千层面。

——简直叫他反胃。

在咬下第二口发酵的南瓜与芝士（后者令Jim想起了温斯利代和菲达的奶酪（*都很肥厚））以后，他放弃地扔下手里的餐盘，试着装作无意地再次去拿面包篮里的餐包。但明显他的谨慎没起到任何作用，因为有两双瓦肯眼睛在注视着他，还全都一眨不眨，毫无表情。Jim不晓得他们是天生的就毫无在餐桌上交谈的天分呢，还是这算是一种瓦肯的文化。

“那么，关于种间婚姻法。你都能告诉我些什么？”Jim向Senik提了问。

谁知那孩子道：“关于此项科目，我的知识是很有限的。”他低头看着他的食物。Jim就皱了皱眉。

“你说你知道——”

“我说我会帮助你。”Senik纠正道。他舀了勺切块的番茄放进他的清汤，搅了搅，不敢抬起头来。“我的表兄正是异种婚姻的产物。他将会是一个绝佳的知识来源。”

表兄……Jim看了眼Spock。他似乎正在发火；显是Senik所说的那名人士。Senik的父母不在这里，那他就应当是这小鬼的监护人了。这名瓦肯（半瓦肯？）教官嘴唇紧抿起来；但既没有开口，也没有纠正Senik的言论。

“这是不是也是你计划里的一部分？把他骗来这里？“Jim道。他指了指身旁那表情不豫的成年瓦肯人。

“若非如此，他是绝不会来的。”那小鬼道。他还是没敢抬头。“我说过我会帮助你。我也确实帮到了。”

“你应该这样告诉我的。”Jim劝道。

“我对地球人的社会规则并不了解。”Senik答道。他今天已经是第二回说这句话了。

屋子里的尴尬指数飚到了一个崭新的高度。Jim往Spock那瞥了一眼，发现对方在听到那小鬼的借口后神情严厉，但好在也并没有杀气腾腾。“Kirk学员是正确的。”他说道：“你为达到目的采用了不当的含糊托辞。并且你的目的至今也并未明确。”

“我能去一下洗手间吗？”Senik却忽地这样说道。他没等Spock回应就站了起来，走出了餐厅。剩下两个望向他背影的成年人，全都丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

Jim想第二层地狱（*应指贪色）大概和这会情景差不多了。他先是被一个青少年假借名义骗来吃饭，接着却加入了一名严肃的、正经的瓦肯教授；而后者留了头整整齐齐的、Jim想摸想到手指发痒的头发。他不知道自己是否能将那头顶在那双斜飞的眉毛上的深色刘海给弄乱了。

他就不由地叹了口气。Spock立刻转过眼睛，看向这名学员。Jim道：“我想我是他的科学项目。”

Spock抬起眉毛。Jim想这表情对一张瓦肯人的脸来说似乎有些不大协调；但却奇怪得相当吸引人。“请详细阐述。”

“我想他观察了我有好一阵子了。为了什么人类行为的项目。我今天吃午饭的时候打断了他的这个行为，所以我猜他是想在一个特别的环境里观察观察我。”

Spock沉思着点了点头。“Senik来到地球不过两个月的时间，对离开他的父母、适应这里的生活，还有一定的困难。向他建议观察他的同学，以深刻理解非瓦肯行为的人，正是我。但我并未料到他对知识的追求竟会如此……彻底。”

“那么你是在养他咯？”

“他的母亲是我父亲的族人。T’Mae正服役于斯德哥尔摩号，以完成瓦肯科学院的一次科学考察。在她缺席时，她予我以Senik的to-tashan，或称监护权。”Spock喝了口他的瓦肯茶。

Jim伸手又抓了个面包，撕下一小块，慢慢地嚼了两口。“这对他来说肯定挺难过的。在这边也没有什么同龄的朋友。”

“瓦肯人并不比地球人，会那样需求社交互动。”Spock就道。可基于Senik平时那种古怪的举动，Jim想这观点估计有点错处；却也没有出声反对。“我观察到，人类常会试图在其他种族和自己之间联系出一些并不存在的结论，以建立一段关系。这是人类认识宇宙的方式。”

“所以你觉得我们把别人都想得更人性化，是因为我们不能接受别的种族原本的模样？”Jim有些生气了。Spock并不是第一个这样指控人类的外星人；特别是那些在星联中服役的，总认为地球在阿尔法和贝塔象限中有一个不正当的影响。甚至提到了文化霸权的高度。

“并非如此。”Spock却道：“人类特有的同理心被证明在联邦的成立与延续中起到了一个十分重要的正面作用。我相信我并未从我的人类母亲那里继承到这项特质，但在我成长的过程中，我已逐渐将它学到。”

人类。Spock有一部分是人类。“我有个不情之请。我对你父母的故事非常感兴趣——当然。是从学术研究的角度。”

“我并不介意。”Spock道。Jim就感激地笑起来。而在之后的十分钟里，Spock和Jim分享了那个人类Amanda Grayson，和瓦肯大使Sarek之间的引人入胜的优美故事。其中更蕴含了许多有关星际法律和种间伦理的丰富知识。

不过有一点Jim是绝不会对任何人——尤其是Spock少校——承认的。那个故事，对Jim来说，简直浪漫到了极致。他总是会被苦情恋人所打动。


	2. 假设

Senik看着那人类和他的表兄在那里谈话。他注意到Kirk的头部有轻微歪斜的弧度——这表示Kirk正满含兴致。Spock的姿势则稍有放松，他的肩膀与Kirk持平，显示出对对方明显的兴趣。Senik就往前小走了一步。想着不知道能不能从这个角度观察判断出Kirk瞳孔的直径。

“嘿，孩子，你需要什么吗？”一个侍应生走过来，用种很有些居高临下的口气向他询问。Senik只能从他躲藏着的据点站直身子，转过了身去。

“不必，谢谢你。”他说道。

“你不该这样偷看大人。”她把托着饮料的托盘换了个手。

“我并未偷看。”Senik断然反驳。偷看意味着托词与诡计——但他不过是在进行科学实验。那侍应生就耸了耸肩膀，往前走开了。留下Senik一个继续躲在人造的蕨树盆景后面，并开始计算Kirk的呼吸方式：他的呼吸频率或许有所提高了。

+++

当Senik半晌终于从那株蕨树后面走出来，坐回原位，Spock和Kirk显然已将谈话终止。Kirk正抬头去看墙上那幅糟糕的复制画，嘴里嚼着他今晚上第四个餐包；那碗千层面已被原因不明地抛弃。Spock则正低头食用沙拉。Senik自己的那碗汤这会估计已经冷了；也算是为结束今晚的观察活动提供了一个更加正当的理由。

“Kirk学员，感谢你与我共进晚餐。我希望这并未占据你太多的时间。”Senik很正式地开口。

“没事的，今晚很……”Kirk斟酌片刻，挑拣出一个比较恰当的词汇：“愉快。”

有趣的选词。同时也显示出Kirk在此项社交上获得的享受。Senik点了点头，在脑海里记下他之后要完成的报告。等他回家冥想的时候，可以将今晚获得的几项数据进行合成和归档。

Kirk和Spock站了起来。Kirk率先离开了餐厅。Senik看着Spock；后者的视线追随过那名学员的背影，一直到他穿过街道，从视野里消失不见，才又转回头来，看向了Senik。

“我建议你通过观察同学来了解人类行为。但如此拦截一名学院学员，是不能令人赞同的。”Spock道。他拿出信用点芯片，为晚餐付了账单。

Senik考虑了一下。“我会尽力让自己更加不受注意。只要这不妨碍到我的观察的客观性。”

“这个提议是可接受的。”Spock道。他做个手势，示意Senik领头；两人就一起走出了这间餐馆。

+++

按照常规，Senik和Spock会一起享用早餐。只通常不言不语。Spock会食用新鲜的水果与燕麦粥；而Senik则更喜欢复制出的瓦肯pir mah（*一种类似于草莓吐司的食物）。地球食品对Senik来说，还有许多应当改进之处。

在将观察编辑，又综合了自Kirk学员和Spock的第一次见面（也即是那次餐馆的“偶遇”）后他所收集到的数据，Senik得出了一个假设。可这个学期已经过去三分之一，他发现时间紧迫，因此实验的下一阶段需要尽快推行。

“Kirk学员在他之前三次的指挥管理课的考试上都获得了满分。”Senik道。他拉开厨房里桌边的椅子。Spock就抬起头，眉毛扬了起来。Senik将其视作继续的准许。“他在他所有的课程里都通常是头十名以内。在我们共有的历史课中，他仅次于我。”

“你是否在尝试人类所谓的闲聊？”Spock问道。他为Senik突然的谈话欲望感到有些困惑。

“Kirk学员是一名令人钦佩的人类。”那男孩却没回答他表兄的疑问。“我发现他聪慧、可敬、并且勤勉。你难道不这么认为？”

“我无法确定。”Spock谨慎地答道。他还是不明白Senik此番谈话的意图。“我要提醒你的是，多数人类更宁愿与同龄人进行社交活动。”

Senik点点头。“以地球年计算，Kirk学员正值26.3岁。”他话说到这里，忽然又意味深长地看向了Spock。“只比你年幼1.6个地球年。Kirk学员会更宁愿与你进行社交活动。”

Spock眨了眨眼睛。“我并不这么认为。”

Senik却还是道：“他在学院里修的是指挥系。今年是他的最后一年。我的调查研究显示他很可能会收到来自谢南多号、法拉格特号、或更有可能——企业号——的服役委任。”

Spock花费1.9秒的时间思索了一下这条信息。远比需要的长久：他被挑起了兴趣。“你的研究为何会得出这样的一个结论？”他伸手拿过茶杯。

Senik的脸上就露出了一点绿色。他的同龄人早就不会再出现这种叫人极其难堪的习惯；但Spock从未对此有任何评价。“我下午的班级就在战术训练分部的附近，许多教官会在其中的教员休息室和星联联系——那间休息室安置通风设备的地点十分糟糕。”

“你在偷听。”Spock道。Senik点了点头。Spock就露出了严厉的神色。“聆听你不应知情的对话是非常不合适的。你还有可能会听到联邦机密。我现在向你下令：不许将你所听到的内容重复于我，或是予以任何其他生物。你是否明白？”

Senik又点点头。片刻垂下脸吃起了早饭。

即使如此，他依旧认为这顿早饭对他的研究起到了一定的推进作用。

+++

当Senik的母亲接受了斯德哥尔摩号上科学官的职务的时候，他被给予了两个选择：一，和他关系疏远的父亲Stutuok呆在一起；二，将他交由他的远亲Spock进行看养。如果真要论起来，Senik无法清晰论述出他会选择Spock，而非他亲生父亲的理由。Stutok可以为他提供一份正当的瓦肯教育，而家中佣人也能充分地满足他的需求。这应当是个逻辑的选择；但Senik最后还是将其忽略。

自Senik出生以来，他就一直听到许多有关Spock，这名Sarek大使与Amanda夫人之子的传言。在Spock拒绝瓦肯科学院，转投向星联的那年，Senik才是一名蹒跚学步的幼儿。这项丑闻光速般传遍了整个科学界。T’Mae，他的母亲，身为一名科学家、和Spock的亲族，并未对此作出任何评论。然而在学校里，每一个瓦肯儿童都似乎对这个半人Spock有所看法。瓦肯血统的叛徒。Kre’nath（*杂种）。混蛋。Senik有次将他在学校里听到的话说给了T’Mae听。

“Duhik。”她这样说道。愚蠢。“K’lalatar prkori k’lalatar prnak’lirli。”无限组合派生无限可能。对Spock的贬损是不合逻辑的；只有对他的独特性的赞美才能体现出作为一名瓦肯人的真谛。“尽管有些人大概是不记得了。”她又这么说道。这些人他之后都慢慢地认识了解，包括他的父亲。

三年过后，Senik第一次见到了Spock。他不久即要从星舰学院毕业，被誉为学院里有史以来最出色的几名毕业生之一；但他始终泰然自若。T’Mae领着Senik来拜访Spock，以表示他们的敬意。作为一名不过六岁的孩童，Senik始终站在他母亲的身侧，仰头看着那些大人——尤其是他的那名表兄——互相交谈。在那群深色长袍的海洋之中，Spock显得格外夺人眼球；他的那身红色的学员制服，就仿佛瓦肯星上漫无边际的沙漠。

Senik入神地望着他。望着他每一个细小的动作，每一个独特的习惯，和每一个微妙的表情。Spock具有一种异星的风情。他是那么有趣、那么独立、那么文雅；和Senik的同龄人全都截然不同。他身上呈现出的那种未来的可能，是Senik很肯定、不会在瓦肯星上被发掘到的。

等2.7年过后，Senik满了九岁。面对T’Mae的那两个选项，他的决定并没有任何犹豫。

+++

关于他在地球上的生活，许多事情都不尽如人意。气候，尤其是旧金山的气候，往往潮湿而阴冷。食物要么过甜，要么就总会往里面加些奇怪的香料。义务教育有非常巨大的缺陷。水尝起来就仿佛页岩。还有牙膏；商店里没有卖瓦肯牙膏。

Senik最后发现，他在地球上唯一真心喜欢的事物，是人类。不像他的许多瓦肯同伴（包括他的父亲），人类身上有许多叫他着迷的特质。当然他们也有缺憾；他们有时相当残忍，甚至达到疯狂的程度。但在状况良好的时候，他们是极具独创性的，适应性强的，并且很富于同情心。而在这其中，不管Senik以何种方式进行客观测量，James Tiberius Kirk学员，都可算作是人性中最好的那几面的概括与总和。

于是他勉力将这份赞赏记在脑中。只是当在“餐馆偶遇”事件发生了二十四小时之后，在他试图跟着Kirk学员穿过校园的时候，那冰凉的夜风，令他很有些懊恼。他就吊在Kirk几米后面，努力让自己的身形显得既谨慎、又不至于像Kirk说的那样，“叫人毛骨悚然”。Senik之前在一本地球标准词典上查阅了这一个词汇，意识到他的失礼之处并不在于他观察Kirk的行为，而在于他将自己隐蔽得太过成功。他需要尝试着让自己更显眼些。

Kirk正和他的学员宿舍同居伙伴在一起。后者是名医生，叫做Leonard McCoy。他们目前正赶往校园角落里的一座供人饮酒的餐饮机构；在学校里，那是一个相当受欢迎的、以供娱乐与社交的场所。Senik在不远处站住，看着Kirk打开门，示意McCoy先进。等McCoy医生进了屋子，他就往Senik的这边转过身来，冲Senik挥了挥手。

Senik不由感到一阵开心。他已实现了一个目标。Kirk看见了他，并且向他作了一个普通的地球问候的姿势。这正是Senik所寻求的肯定之迹象。他一定是遵守了某种不成文的、观察人类行为所必需的规定。

Senik穿过街道，走进了那座机构。他不确定Kirk学员和McCoy医生这会正在哪里，只能往四周看了一圈；随后就在这座较为拥挤的酒吧角落里，看到了正围坐在一张桌边的两人。Senik站住了，在脑海里衡量了一下去往观察据点端坐、和站着任由顾客推挤的优劣。随即下了决心，去一处无人的吧台前坐了下来。这儿后边还有一处光滑如镜的墙面；正好能让他仔细地端详他的研究对象。

“你好。”一个身姿丰满的金发女招待柔声道：“你想喝点什么，甜心？”

“茶。伯爵茶。热的。”Senik道。他踩住椅子下的搁脚，好让自己能在柜台上更往前趴伏一些；能把墙面看得更清楚一些。可那女招待却笑了。“拜托。”她说道。好像Senik说了什么很好玩的话一样。

“你是在等人吗？”她又问道。看上去并没有任何想帮Senik去拿饮料的样子。

“是的。”

“他们知道你在这儿吗？”

Senik点了点头。“他已显示出对我的存在的了解。”

那女招待就又笑了。奇怪。好在她片刻后又姗姗离开，留下Senik将全副精神都投注在Kirk学员的身上。

他似乎有些没精打采。一手握住一杯快要融化的冰饮，另一手随意地做些夸张的手势，一边和McCoy医生说话。他的肩膀向McCoy医生倾斜了一定的角度；但并未持平。医生却没理他；只偷偷摸摸地往酒吧里看过去，注意力全被那名在准备Senik茶水的金发女人给夺走了。好在Kirk对此好像也毫不在乎。

“伯爵红茶。”女招待又走过来，把那个冒着腾腾热气的马克杯摆到Senik的跟前。“你从哪儿来，小鬼？”

“瓦肯。”Senik答道。他拿起杯子，啜了一口。

“哇，好一条离家的漫漫长路。”她道。Senik就抬眼疑惑地看了看她。“那你又在这里干嘛？”

“是的，这也是我想知道的。”一道熟悉的嗓音忽然在Senik的背后响了起来。Senik登时转过身去，视线和Kirk学员有一瞬间的持平。他的同伴McCoy医生则站在他的身侧，正带着紧张不安的眼神，在Kirk，Senik和那个金发女招待间来回打量。

“我在继续我的观察研究。”Senik道：“你方才对我做了一个手势。基于我们昨日的共识，我将其理解为你对我观察行为的准许。”

Kirk的嘴巴就张大了。好半晌才合起来。

Senik见状只好又解释一句：“你向我挥了手。”

Kirk嗤了一声。“我向你挥手，是叫你回去。”他低低地叹了口气。也只有Senik能够听见。

“我将你的手势理解为某种问候了。我只是试图遵守你的规矩。”

Kirk抬起手来，揉了揉眉毛。露出一种大概算是挫败的表情。“抱歉了，Christine。”他对那女招待说道。

Christine却无缘无故地冲着Senik咧嘴一笑。“他是你的朋友，Jimmy？”

“呃，算是吧。”Kirk应了一声，又转身看向McCoy医生。“我想Senik和我得好好谈谈。你介意不？”

Kirk的脑袋朝吧台微微地歪了一歪。似乎在用非语言形式向医生传递某种十分重要的信息。医生就点点头，眼睛又往Christine那里瞄了一瞄，随即瞳孔扩大，呼吸也以百分之二十三个点的频率飞快加速。他的脸颊和耳朵上，甚至升起了一片极细微的、地球人很难察觉的红晕。

有趣。

Senik跳下椅子，伸手拿过他的红茶，跟着Kirk学员去了他们之前的那个角落。McCoy医生就在他的那张椅子上坐下，身体靠近吧台，做出一副意图吸引Christine进行谈话的架势。

“你打算这样玩多久？”Kirk学员开了口。

Senik思考了一下Kirk的这个问题。“我并不理解你的意思。我并未参与任何娱乐性质的活动。我只是在观察你的行为。”

“那我就换一种说法。”Kirk嘟囔一句，坐直了身子，双手交叠着摆在桌上，眼睛则直直地盯住了Senik。“你观察所需的参数是不可接受的。我这是好几周以来第一次在放学后跟别人交际，我绝不能让一个瓦肯小孩吊在我的屁股后面，跟着我去索萨利托的每一间酒吧！还有你不应该在家里才对吗？Spock在哪儿？”

“他目前正忙于零重力实验室的训练练习。”Senik道。“他不仅是一名卓越的科学家，也是一名优秀的战术家。他期望能在明年服役于星舰。”

“多么符合逻辑。”Kirk道：“但我相信还有一件事他肯定也会觉得非常符合逻辑——你。马上。回家。”

“不行。”Senik喝了口茶。“若以逻辑推论，那同样作为一名科学家，他一定是支持我献身于我的科学研究的。不论从人类的标准，还是瓦肯的标准来看，Spock都非常聪明，并且受到了极良好的教育。”

“这肯定是的。”Kirk同意了。而Senik的内心深处立刻生出了一股强烈的愉悦。这名学员显然很欣赏Spock的本领和贡献；这对Senik的假设是个极佳的佐证。然而，没过多久，某一个想法却又突然击中了他；这让他不得不重新考量起过去这两个礼拜的观察数据来。

“Kirk学员，你屈尊前来此处机构，是意图获得一名配偶吗？”

Kirk的一双眉毛震惊地抬了起来。“配偶？”

“我在人类社交行为的研究表明，人类常会在类似于此处的机构和他们潜在的配偶进行会面。”

“你对我那子虚乌有的爱情生活还真是非常投入啊。”Kirk道：“没有。没有配偶。我来这儿是充当Bones的帮手的。”他顿了顿，又解释道：“就是说，我是来帮我的朋友寻求……配偶的。”

“我不明白。”Senik道。他看了眼医生。后者依旧坐在吧台前边，正看着Christine准备一杯石灰绿色的混合饮料。

Kirk叹了口气。“那是Christine Chapel。星联医院里的一个护士。我的朋友觉得她很有魅力，可又总是不敢去接近她。所以她来这里打工的时候，我就会偶尔陪他过来，给他点和她说话的信心。”

Senik看着McCoy医生接过那被石灰绿的饮品，脸上露出一个热情的微笑。但Christine一转身，他的脸就皱了起来。

“他并不喜欢她准备的那杯饮品。”Senik道：“可他还是喝了。”

“是啊，唉，当你陷入恋爱，总归会做些傻事。”

Senik转身看了眼Kirk学员。在脑海里将这个有关人类求偶行为的数据记录在案。

“他们是否适合对方？”Senik问道。

Kirk耸了耸肩。“我怎么知道。你怎么就对谈恋爱这么感兴趣？你是对哪个人类小孩感兴趣，想找点恋爱建议不成？那我可得警告你，Bones是绝不能做你在这方面的领路人的。”

“你的想法是不合逻辑的。我已拥有一名妻子。”Senik答道。他转过身，也就没看到Kirk学员脸上那种困惑的表情。他看着Christine Chapel倾身俯过吧台，在McCoy医生的耳边低声呢喃了什么；医生就笑了起来。

“好吧，看上去进展还不错。”Kirk做出了评论。Senik就跟着点了点头；尽管他其实并不太明白他刚才看见了什么。“我该走了。不过我想我今晚估计是不能在房间里学习了。”

Senik不晓得学习和这个有什么关系。但片刻后他决定放下这个疑惑。他的研究对象正打算前往另外一个区域，这出乎了Senik的预料。他飞快地思考了一下能够解决这项新进展的方案。

“我知道一处适合你学习的场所。”Senik开了口。那人类怀疑地看了他一眼。“它处在科学楼之内。你不会被任何人所打扰。”

Kirk皱了皱眉。“科学楼现在已经关门了。”

Senik就从他的长袍口袋里掏出一块芯片。Kirk学员望了过来，眼睛里燃起一阵好奇的火光。

“此事因人而异。”


	3. 实验设计

轮机室已沦为废墟。大部分的船员都已死亡，舰体损毁严重，而重力系统更是全面失灵。全舰只剩下两名幸存者：Ue和Caldera。她们四周尽是飞舞的残骸，只能伸手紧抓墙面，一边试图前往逃生舱的方向。然而问题又出现了：因系统瘫痪，若她们就这样放弃引擎的操控，她们将绝无可能在耗光维生系统的氧气前到达逃生舱。在她们两人之中，只有一只重力靴还在运作。Caldera低头去修理她的靴子，Ue就试着想从那堆损坏的系统中找到一个能转移给维生系统的能源。

谁知一大片气体又往这间昏暗的房间里抖地通了进来。

“等离子体泄露！”Caldera惊叫失声：“我们最多只剩下两分钟了。我不可能又能修好这双该死的靴子，又能去重启线圈。”

Ue就在Caldera和她的那双重力靴间来回看了一眼。“鞋子不要了。去线圈那。我再撑一会儿。”Caldera点点头，双脚往跟前一面墙上猛地一蹬，好让自己往后飘向线圈。可惜她用力过猛，整个人摔在了墙上，随后就开始在半空中缓慢地翻滚起来。

“操！”她骂了一句。Ue也喃喃着咒了几声。

Caldera没用了。她无力可借，只能在空中飘浮。Ue疯狂地摆弄起仪表盘。

“我尽力了！”她叫着，一手小心地撑住墙壁。“我会把这里的能源重编转移到另一块仪表盘上。或者那一块能成功把线圈重启。”

Caldera在空中徒然地摆动双臂。“不行！那会——”

但Ue已经将能源转移了。仪表盘上烧起了一团刺眼的火花。而灯光立刻就亮了起来，重力系统也全线恢复。Ue和Caldera一齐砰地一声摔到了地面。

一道声音从模拟室的音频装置中传了出来。

“恭喜两位学员。你们成功将等离子体引燃，并引发了曲速核心的爆炸。”

音频被切断了。Pike舰长重重地叹了口气，将视线从教官观察室的显示屏上挪移开去。“刚才所发生的，指挥官，就是人类所称的一团浆糊。”

Spock点了点头。他不是很确定自己是否应该对此作出回应。此项零重力模拟训练，他们已进行了三次；然而没有一名学员能够将应最起码具备的素质展露出来。他看着Ue学员同Caldera学员缓缓地站起身子，往前和其他学员一道在模拟室的平台上站好。他们互相交换了许多同情的眼神。

“结果确实不尽如人意。”Spock最后这样说道：“或者，是本项模拟训练的参数并不十分恰当——”

“——又或者是这些下个月就要登舰服役的学员，根本都还没有准备好。”

Pike的评价是正确的。但Spock依旧感觉到一种不合逻辑的不快。一直以来，都是他负责训练的这十名学员。他们本该服役于企业号，并参与它的首航。在书面上，他们的表现都是无可挑剔的；可一旦进入实战环节，一旦面临巨大的压力，他们就显出缺乏应对多项任务的能力之本质。

他身后的门却又忽然开了。Spock转过身子，发现James Kirk学员正站在门口。他在见到Pike和Spock以后显然也很惊讶；甚至往后退了一步。

“抱歉，走错房间了。”他喃喃一句，转身要走；但他身后的另一道身影却将门口给堵住了。

“这里正是观察室，Kirk学员。”一道熟悉的嗓音响了起来。

“里面有人。”Kirk低声道：“我们走吧。”

Senik没走。相反，他越过Kirk，跨前一步；走进了房间。“Spock，我的亲族。Kirk学员之前声称对科学楼此处所在怀有强烈的兴趣。”

Jim Kirk的脸上露出了一抹震惊与尴尬的神色。但他飞快地将其掩饰，并摆上了一道礼貌的微笑。“Pike舰长，很高兴见到你。Spock指挥官，抱歉又一次打扰到你繁忙的夜晚——我恐怕我和Senik之间又有了什么误会。我现在就走。”他一边说，一边轻手轻脚地往后慢慢退开两步；可Senik依然纹丝不动。

Spock冲着他年轻的堂弟扬起了眉毛。“会在此处见到你，我很惊讶，Senik堂弟。我需要询问你和Kirk学员能够拥有进入这幢建筑的权利的原因。”

“你有钥匙。”Senik简单答道。

Spock就回想了一下。片刻意识到他已经有许多天没有用到他的那把钥匙。“你取走了我的钥匙？”

“是的。”Senik道。他并不认为这是侵犯他人的隐私，或是对任何条例的违背。他是Spock的客人，也是Spock的监护对象；因此如果Spock的所有物在逻辑上对他有所用处，他应当是被准许任意取用的。

“此刻你并不能够进入这里。”Spock道。Senik就眨了眨眼，看上去颇为惊讶。Spock只好提醒道：“学院的教学设备在某些特定时间内是不公开的。”

“在特定时间内将进入建筑的权利禁止，是不合逻辑的。”Senik当即指出：“这栋建筑的建造目的是予以学员进行学习。该项行为在任何时间都可能发生。”

如果Spock稍稍纵容一下他人类的一面，他一定会叹一口气，抬手捏住鼻梁。他间或会见到Pike舰长做出类似于这样的动作。Senik习惯了瓦肯星上的社会规范，常常会将其运用到地球上的场合；从而就导致出许多古怪的局面。Senik第一次——也是唯一一次——去地球小学念书的时候，不过过去十二分钟，他就起身打算离开：他已完成了当日所有的功课，并且拒绝参与班级里的小组活动。而在Spock抵校以前，他和该校校长进行了一场长达一个多小时的、有关种间教育学的辩论。在这之后，Spock就帮他退了学，给他注册了星舰学院旁听生的身份。

“请原谅我的堂弟。他对星舰的协议并不熟悉。”Spock转身看向Pike。

“没关系的，Spock。”Pike大方地应承下来，却又往那人类身上投去一道严厉的眼神。“Kirk。你又有什么借口？”

Kirk就指了指Senik。“我跟他一起的，长官。他建议带我参观一下学院里那些秘密的、危险的角落。”

Pike大笑了起来。尽管Spock并未察觉到目前的状况有任何可笑之处。不过有一点倒确实相当有趣：Senik并未否认Kirk的指控。这证实了Spock的怀疑：Senik还在继续他那项、有关于Kirk学员的“科学研究项目”。他只是不明白那名人类为何会容许此事。

“好吧，学员，你已自愿成为我们的下一只小白鼠了。”Pike上前抓住Kirk的肩膀，领着他去往连接模拟实验室走廊的大门。“Spock指挥官，何不你和Kirk一道，到底下去给他们看看这玩意到底该怎么做？”

“长官？做什么？”Kirk回头看了Spock一眼，脸上滑过一阵担忧的表情。但Spock同样十分困惑；他沉默地跟了上去，留下Senik一人站在观察室中。

“是个新的零重力模拟训练。”Pike解释道。他紧紧抓住Kirk的肩，就好像一松手Kirk就会飞快溜走一样。“你正是合适人选。只要跟牢Spock，一切都没问题的。”

他把Kirk推进了模拟实验室。房间里是一派宪法级星舰轮机室的模样。他随后转过身，看向了那群站在平台上的学员。Spock在后面默默地指引Kirk站到他边上一个画了黄色方块的位置。

“Spock指挥官和Kirk学员将会向你们展示如何来通过这项模拟训练。”Pike开了口。学员们的脸上就重新露出了一点兴趣，齐刷刷地往下看向他们的教官和同学。“记好笔记。我明天要收齐你们的战术分析报告。”

Spock转脸看向Kirk。“在本次模拟中，星舰受到了十分严重的损伤。你对零重力应对方案是否熟悉？”

“还行，我第一学期学过。”Kirk道。Spock歪过了头。他很好奇一个一年生是怎么会去进修一门三年生才会学习的高等课程的。Kirk就解释一句：“我选课没什么次序的。能选多少就选多少。”

“我希望你还记得其中的基本原则。”Spock道。

“啊，那肯定的。就好像骑车一样嘛。”Kirk冲他眨了眨眼。Spock不大确定Kirk的这个动作是想要表达什么；不过一股很古怪的情绪在他的胸口生了出来。

几分钟过后，Pike离开了实验室。房间里顿时变得昏暗，红色警报灯在其中闪闪发亮。反重力模拟器运转了起来，模仿出重力系统发生故障的局面。Spock和Kirk就开始缓慢地往上漂浮，一直抵到天花板才堪堪停止。

Spock伸手抓住了Kirk的胳膊。他之前有过这样的练习，因此主动领着Kirk一前一后地移动起来。通过技巧性地推挤空中的漂浮物质，他们逐渐飘向了放置有电脑操控台、和应急设备的墙面。Kirk伸手捞过一双靴子，递给了Spock；随即又自己拿起一双。他示意Spock继续抓着他的手臂，双脚向上挤进靴中。可当他按下按钮，他却皱起了眉毛——只有一只靴子被激活了。他抬眼看向Spock，没有说话，只抬手把Spock抓住，给予了他同样的支撑。

Spock知道他的那双靴子是都无法激活的。这是本次模拟中的一个固有影响因素。但他没有说穿，反而顺着Kirk穿上了靴子，又弯腰尝试将它们启动。

“我们只拥有一只运转良好的重力靴。”片刻他报告道：“我建议首先确认附近是否还有其余的幸存者。”

Kirk点了点头，一手撑着墙面，打开操控台道：“这块区域没有任何生命体征，长官。”

一道警报陡然响起，表明维生系统已经瘫痪。Kirk立刻扫描了一遍整艘船的系统。“能源不足了。一个等离子体线圈线向不正。还有维生系统……我们还剩下不到两分钟的供氧时间。”

Spock的眉毛皱了起来。他知道有人改变了本次模拟的参数。他们本该至少还有四分钟，足够Spock达到预定的合理目标。如今时间缩减，Spock必须迅速掌控住整个局势。

“学员，你需要自己前往逃生舱。我会在这里跟进你的进度，并给你的逃生路线提供一定的能源。”

这就是他的解决方案。两个人活着进来，却只能有一个活着出去。而鉴于Kirk脸上摆出的阴沉表情，他显然了解到了目前情势对于他的讽刺意味。“你会死的。”就像George Kirk一样。

Spock简略地点头。“我的生理机能允许我在这里停留更长的时间。”

但Kirk道：“不行。”他伸手敲了敲操控台的屏幕。“看船尾的线圈。”他说道：“只要把它手动重启，我们就至少能多出来七分钟的时间。”

Spock也很清楚这点。可他更清楚的是，在两分钟以内抵达船尾线圈的位置，只是痴人说梦。它处在两座巨大的中继系统的正中，只能通过引擎后的杰氏管爬入过去。而就算真的到了地方，人类的手臂可以穿过缝隙，却无法碰到线圈，更遑论将它重启。如果没有适当的仪器辅助，这项行为将是极危险、和困难的。

然后他忽然想到，Kirk这样的提议，是对他的命令的违背。何况他们成功的几率也委实不大。Spock想说些什么；但当他看到Kirk那种紧张而激烈的神情，心里就不由生出一股顺从的冲动。

Kirk转过了身去。“抱住我。”他说。一边展开双臂。Spock就忍不住看了眼角落里的摄像头，希望Pike知道Kirk到底想要做些什么。Kirk又催促了一句。“我有主意了。”Spock只能轻轻地抓住Kirk的手臂，给他作一个支撑。Kirk飞快地褪下了他脚上那只还能用的重力靴，随即猛地上下颠倒，一手抓住Spock的脚踝，一手用力地扯开了墙面一角，掏出来一根用在反重力仪器上的缆绳。

“那并非本次模拟中的道具。”Spock提醒道。

Kirk就回了一句：“如果我碰得它，那它就应该算是模拟的道具。”

他的话倒也没错。严格意义上来说。

Kirk拿那根缆绳和重力靴绑在一起，又把末尾递给Spock。“抓住。别松开了。”他双脚踩住墙面，用力一蹬——整个人就像在游泳般冲向了船尾的等离子体线圈。他手里抓着重力靴，身后一路缆绳绵延。几秒后他在中继系统上着陆，身旁显出一道缝隙；Spock可以在昏暗的光线中隐约看到其中的模拟等离子体线圈。Kirk拿空着的手撑住了一块继电器盘，另一手高高一甩，靴子就被他扔进了那道狭窄的细缝。

“连上了！”Kirk大叫一声，把缆绳缠到手上，摆了个角度，像钓鱼一样往后拉起来。“快了！”Spock望着Kirk最后狠狠地拉了一把绳索，紧接着大声吼道：“行了！”

Spock暗自镇定一下，转身面向操控台。Kirk修正了之后会发生的等离子体泄露，并给他们多挣到了额外的七分钟的供氧时间。他转回头去，看向Kirk，点了点头。随即一齐走向通往逃生舱的大门，手动开了，又一道跨出了门去。

他们在三分钟之内就通过了这次模拟训练。灯光重新亮了起来；重力也复了原。当他们踩上地面的时候，Jim开心地笑了；他那双蔚蓝的眼睛在Spock的面前闪闪发亮。而Spock发现自己竟公然地盯住了对面的这名人类——他不明白自己为何会做出这样的行为。

“该死的。你刚才那算什么，Kirk？”Pike的声音在实验室里响了起来。

Kirk看了眼摄像头，耸了耸肩膀。“灵感，机会，还有狗屎运。”

Pike就又笑了。这是他今晚第二次这样大笑。而Spock依旧看不出这其中有何值得令人高兴的因素。“我会将本次模拟练习记录在案。你们几个，可以解散了。”那几个平台上的学员就走了出去；一边还在兴高采烈地互相交谈。

Kirk扭头看向了Spock。他脸上因激动生出了一点微微的红晕。“我赢了这场测试……你不会生气吧？”

Spock摇了摇头。“不会。你的表现是相当令人满意的一次示范。你体现出了本次模拟训练所希望能测试出的所有原则，无论是基本的、或是更高等级的。你的解决方案是……粗犷的。但非常有效。”

这样的评价，并不能算是对Kirk彻底的认同。但Kirk的脸上还是发了光。

“是啦，我就是这样的人。”

他们一起走回了观察室。Pike和Senik正坐等在控制台前。

“我认为你的解决方式很令人印象深刻，Kirk学员。”Senik道。

“你是否修改了模拟训练的参数？”Spock望了一眼他堂弟手边的控制台。Senik往后缩着靠住椅背，严肃地摇了摇头。

“不是他，是我。”Spock惊讶地看向Pike。“你们两个都是那种压力越大，动力也就越大的性格。还有那群学员。我想让他们好好上上一课。不过话说回来；你们俩做得比我想象中的还好。”

“是取巧得来。”Spock指出：“我必须重新设计反重力仪器。使它的部件不致再被人挪用。”他看了眼Kirk。后者毫不知耻地冲他咧嘴一笑。

“我以为瓦肯人是很爱技巧的。”Kirk道。Spock没有回应。爱是一个浓烈的字眼；是Spock不会选用的。他已通过他自己的人类方式表达了他的观点。

“你先回去吧。带这孩子回家睡觉，指挥官。”Pike道：“我肯定现在已经是他的就寝时间了。”

Spock犹豫了一下。不知该如何正确而礼貌地纠正Pike的假想。瓦肯的儿童从没有所谓“就寝时间”。回家也无需旁人陪同。“这里需要我，舰长。本项模拟训练尚需重新设计。还有针对其他学员的表现的分析报告——”

“Kirk学员可以护送我。”Senik突然开了口。Spock就斟酌着看了眼那名人类。对方无疑很有些吃惊。

“我不……”

“去吧，Kirk。”Pike道：“我恐怕Spock还得跟我在这里多呆一个钟头。你要确保这小鬼安全到家哦。”

“若这不会给你造成不便的话，学员。”Spock加上一句：“我将十分感激。”

Kirk耸了耸肩。转脸看向Senik。“那走吧，我这一天真是过得有够刺激。”

幼小的瓦肯人就从椅子上跳了下来，跟在Kirk的身侧走出了门去。Spock望着他们离开的背影，一时没有收回视线。

“好一个不寻常的保姆人选。”Pike在旁边说了一句。Spock没有去纠正他。“说起来。你是怎么会跟Jim Kirk产生交集的？”

“我不知道。”

+++

五十七分钟过后，Spock走下传送平台，跨上通往他的住宅的人行走道。那是一栋普普通通的平房，就坐落在学院安静的一角。Spock可以从窗户里看到公用区的一点光线；看来Senik仍旧还清醒着。

当Spock开了门，他看到Senik正坐在一把地球款式的扶手椅上阅读。这一点固然不出所料；但叫他吃惊的是，他发现Kirk学员竟正四肢大张地躺在沙发上面——已陷入了深度的睡眠。

“Kirk学员并不会定期进行人类所必须的六小时睡眠活动。并且不太可能会进入到一项所谓的快眼动睡眠的人类特有的生理现象，以达到最佳的休憩效果。”Senik低声地开了口。

“他不能在这里睡觉。”Spock道。他的声音也随着Senik放低，到达人类所无法探查到的频率。

“为什么不能？”Senik反驳道：“若此时将他唤醒，会减少十七个百分点的睡眠效率。他明天第一堂课是我们共有的历史课。在此前，我当确保他的卫生与营养需求获得满足。”

Spock考虑了一番Senik话中的逻辑。又想到他对Kirk欠下的债务——Kirk替他将Senik护送了回来。“若你在他睡眠时观察他，他是不会高兴的。”Spock道。Senik点了点头，想这大约算是Spock的同意，就起身打算去另外一所房间阅读。

Spock却又做一个手势，让他停下。随后问道：“我希望知道……你对地球上的生活是否有所不满？”

这是个需要表达情绪的问题。Spock不知道他的纯血瓦肯堂弟对此会有什么答案。

Senik却只是摇了摇头。“我的需求都恰如其分地获得了满足，表兄。”

Spock顿觉一阵轻松。

然而Senik又道：“表兄，你又是否对你在地球上的生活有所不满？你是否会回归瓦肯，以求得一个更能实现你个人抱负的生活？”

“和你一样。我的需求也都恰如其分地获得了满足。”

“但你在这里没有家人。”Senik道：“你是否会回瓦肯星寻找你的伴侣？”

Spock摇了摇头。“你还年轻，并不了解此类事宜。”

“我早已身负婚约（*telik）。”Senik道。就好像这就令他获得了车载斗量的相关知识一般。“而你是fam’telsu。尚无链接；脆弱易伤。“

脆弱易伤。这大概是一名瓦肯人能对Spock的单身状态所作出的最严厉的评价了。即使是他的母亲都从未在此事上发表过任何看法；而这也是Spock所希望的。他更无意于与他的堂弟就此敏感话题作出任何讨论。“这与你并无关系。”他生硬地说道。

“这与我有很大的关系。”Senik瞪圆了眼睛。Spock不由又软化下来，抬手轻柔地拂过Senik的发顶。这是一项能被瓦肯儿童所接受的表达感情的行为。“在我母亲远离时，你所提供给我的家庭，对我来说是非常重要的。”那男孩又条理分明地加了一句。

“那么Kirk学员又在此事上有何作用、或是有何目的？我这样问，是因为我推测你将大多数的空余时间都花费在了观察他、和同他进行交流上面。”Spock看了眼边上Kirk躺卧的模样。他就睡在离他们几米远外的地方。“如果你想要观察人类行为，目标人物的多样性将会令你获得更深入的认识。”

Senik思索着点了点头。“我确实观察过许多人类。但你或许注意到了，从各种标准来看，Kirk学员都可算作是其中最优秀的例证。”

这是一句叫人意外的声明。Senik没再多说什么，转身回了他的卧室，重拾阅读。留下Spock一个孤零零地站在那儿；旁边躺了个失去意识的人类。

Spock就想了想Senik所说的话。他其实早就知道James T. Kirk学员究竟是谁。在他们的餐桌相遇以前，Spock就很清楚这样一名人物的存在。Spock，和其他所有的学院毕业生一样，都研究过开尔文号的案例。他知道George Kirk。知道Kirk把他的船员、和他那名新生的儿子拯救下来的英雄事迹。而在Spock毕业以前，以他与外界隔绝的程度，都听闻了那名年轻的Kirk被学院招募的八卦。在这之后，作为一名教官，他也听说过Kirk的成绩，知道他总是名列前茅。他常听到同事夸赞Kirk聪慧的头脑。也听到对于Kirk另一方面的、更生理性质的特点的腼腆赞誉。

所以是的。Spock早就知道James T. Kirk学员究竟是谁。

但真的和对方相遇——这就完全是另一回事了。而让他睡在Spock的沙发上面，听着他低柔的鼾声，看着他手边桌上那杯冷掉的、一碰也没有碰的茶水；则令Spock早先在脑中建立起的那个形象产生了一些细微的不同。

然后好几分钟就这样过去了。等Spock回过神来，他忽然意识到他犯下了和Senik一样的、极失礼的错误——他连忙转过身子，不再去凝望Kirk的睡颜。


	4. 验证假设

“Kirk学员，已经六点整了。”

一道人声陡然将Jim从梦境中拽离出来。他睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在一台沙发上面，周围环境陌生而昏暗。他身上还盖了条薄薄的毯子；Jim一把掀开了。屋子里温度已经很高，毯子就更令他燥热得不行。反正身上衣服都还齐整。只有一双鞋子被踢掉了。

“你是否获得了充足的睡眠？”Senik问道。Jim转过头，就看到那男孩穿了身长袍站在他的身侧。他拿手肘撑起上半身，看了一圈这间屋子。前晚上的记忆在他的脑里来回旋转，只是Jim还不能很好地理清头绪。他记得模拟训练过后，他送了Senik回来；后者还勉力劝他尝一尝瓦肯清茶。他随后大概是睡过去了——又做了梦。他梦到了模拟训练。梦到Spock命令他离开。梦到Spock强将他推向出口——他拼命地想要抓住对方，可最后还是徒劳。

因此当他扭过脑袋，看到厨房里站了个真的Spock的时候，他就很有些目瞪口呆。Spock穿了件绿色的长袍，正往水池里倾倒些什么，并没有去注意躺在沙发上的Jim。“是的，”Jim开了口。他的声音里还带了些睡意。“抱歉我居然就在你们的沙发上睡着了（*crash on your couch）。”

Senik一本正经地眨了眨眼。“家具并没有受到任何损伤，你无须道歉。我的表兄也认为不应将你叫醒。那会是效率低下、不合逻辑的。”

Jim就又看了眼Spock所在的位置。Spock似乎正将全副心神都投注在他的水槽上面。Jim忍不住想他是不是故意这样好不用看向自己。又或者他就一直都这么紧绷？还是说两样原因都有？

“呃，谢了。”他说道。他其实大部分是说给Spock听的——但只有Senik点了头。Spock本人并无丝毫回应。几秒后Jim叹道：“我得走了。不然要迟到了。”他把毯子放到一边，站起身来。Spock就往他这里飞快地瞟了一眼；Jim敏锐地捕捉到了。可瓦肯人紧接着又转过身去，拿起一个样貌古怪的茶壶摆到桌上。

“你可以在这里使用清洗自己的设备。”Senik道。他的视线在Jim和他的表兄间来回转了一番。“早餐用食物也会被准备好。”没等Jim拒绝，他又加上一句：“如果你不愿意，那你将会以百分之82.4的可能性在课上迟到，给你、和你的同学带来教学上的不便。这个数据是通过我精密计算得来。”

Jim怀疑地看向那个男孩。“你怎么算的？你不可能算出那种几率。”

“他的数据是可信的。”Spock的声音从房间的另一边传来。他拿起那个茶壶，往餐桌上一盏装饰华丽的煤气灯上架了过去。Jim就转头望了他一眼。片刻耸了耸肩膀。

“呃，那好吧……总之还是多谢你们的款待。”

Spock点了点头。随即注意力又集中到了手头那座花哨的煤气灯上面。

Senik领着Jim走过一条小小的门廊。尽头处是一间浴室，里边堆了七条毛巾，还放置有一支牙刷。

“我会替你拿来合适的衣物。”Senik向Jim作出保证。Jim勉强地笑了一笑。他想了一下自己穿着瓦肯长袍走进教室的样子——决定还是屏蔽掉那个画面。

Senik转身走了。Jim跳进淋浴间，打开喷头；里面却并没有涌出来人类惯用的热水，而是和星舰上一般，用的声波。Jim想这大概和这里室内暖洋洋的温度一样，都属于地球和瓦肯间的一种文化差异。他也无所谓，很快地洗了干净，又刷了牙（牙膏的味道极其古怪，尝着像是砂子和坚果的混合）。等开始梳头发的时候，Senik在门口轻轻地敲了敲门。Jim就伸手抓过两条毛巾，缠住了腰腹和肩膀——他估计他应当是要用这些地球布料把自己严密地裹住的。

谁知门口站着的却居然是Spock。他手上拿着一挂衣服，视线和Jim在半空相撞。Jim登时只觉一股奇妙的渴望在他的皮肤下蠢动起来——没错。他想。就是这个感觉。在餐馆里的时候，在实验室里的时候，这渴望愈演愈烈，就好像Spock身上生出一块磁场，要将Jim硬生生地牵扯过去。

“Senik想知道你是否有任何饮食限制，或是否会因某种食物过敏。”

Jim笑了。“你是说，他还没有把这些东西全都推理出来？”

“他确实有些猜测。认为你应当有数种过敏原。”Spock答道。他的嘴唇紧抿，而眼神柔和。看起来就仿佛在笑——只并不是很能叫人察觉。“他意图获取你的私人医疗记录。被我所阻止。因此我才会以一种更传统的方式向你询问和收集信息。”

“谢了。”Jim摆出个苦恼的微笑。“呃，会让我过敏的东西……甲壳类动物，草莓，大豆，塔罗斯星上的所有根菜——还有花生。恩。应该就是这些了。”

Spock点了点头。他往后退开半步，转身就要走开；可随即又顿住，就好像猛然间记起他手里的东西一样，回过身来，颇有些尴尬地把那件学员制服向Jim递了过去。

“它并非完全合身。”他这样说道。又在Jim开口前补充道：“但应当可以接受。”Jim就接过衣架，一边小心翼翼尽量不要去触碰到Spock的手掌；一边感激地点了点头。Spock又站了一小会儿，等大约半分钟过去，才调转身子，走回了厨房。

Jim关上了门。他把Spock的这件旧制服举到眼前，看了半晌；脸上缓缓露出一个细小的笑容。

谁知道瓦肯人竟然会是这样可爱的？

+++

确实。那套制服并不能算合身；它有些长了。好在都还扣得起来。Jim穿好了回到客厅，看到Spock站在灶头，正弯腰摆弄着一面平底煎锅。Senik站在边上，绷着脸，严肃地观察着Spock手上的动作。

“你的衣服是否合适？”Spock开了口。他转过脸来，望了Jim一眼——就好像要检查看看Jim能否过关。Jim顿时脸上一热。他想这和室内的温度恐怕并没有关系。

“挺好的。”他答道：“谢了。”Spock沉默地点一点头。Jim就又道：“我能帮点什么忙吗？”

“所有食物都已安置完毕，除了这里的鸡蛋。”Senik道：“我不知道人类不常食用这种食物的原始形态。因此之前复制的是生的。”

“你不用做这种事的。”Jim道。

Spock就看了看他。眼神礼貌而随意；就好像耸了耸肩膀——瓦肯版本的。他拿起煎锅，以精确和熟练的动作往Jim的盘子里划了一半的鸡蛋，又把剩下的一半划进了自己的盘子里面，随后拿着盘子摆到了桌上。Jim跟着他们走了出去，在中间坐了下来。他看到自己跟前摆了杯咖啡——泡的还是他喜欢的口味——不由一阵感激。却又不甚惊讶。他必须承认，Senik对于科学的专注奉献在这一刻总算是有所回报。

他们吃起了早饭。Spock和Jim的盘子里是滑蛋和水果，Senik则喝一碗清汤。他们彼此都没有说话——直到一整分钟过去，Senik忽然转脸看向了Jim。

“你是否需要闲聊以刺激食欲？”他问道。

Jim瞪圆了眼睛。“呃……不用。谢了。”

“我正尝试阅读更多有关于人类的社交规范与社交用语的书籍。”Senik道：“人类常会希望讨论一些非常琐屑的问题。譬如天气，新闻，和当日计划。”

“呃，我不是那种……早上很有精神的人。”Jim有点儿尴尬。“所以不用说话还挺好的。”

Senik郑重地点了点头。但不知怎么，Jim却觉得仿佛他所说的话并不是Senik真心想要的回答。“……除非你想跟我练习一下这种……地球人的闲聊？”

Senik的眉毛惊讶地扬了起来。他摇了摇头。“在当前情况下，我观察就好。”他意味深长地往Spock那里瞥了一眼。后者显然有些吃惊；叉了鸡蛋的叉子都被悬在了半空。

Jim就想Spock大约是不大热衷于这个提议的。只是不知该以何种方式婉拒。他大概以为Jim对“闲聊”不感兴趣——可不。Jim是感兴趣的。因为Jim……对了解Spock，很感兴趣。

片刻过后，出乎Jim意料的，却是Spock先开了口。“你今日是否繁忙，学员？”

Jim点点头，在脸上露出一个礼貌的表情——Senik还在一旁虎视眈眈。“今天礼拜五，我课全都集中在早上。之后要去图书馆打工。”

“你认为图书馆的工作合你的心意吗？”Spock问道。Jim却注意到Senik竟在一旁完全地安静了下来，他身子一动不动，摆出和历史课上一模一样的姿势和神情。

“有报酬就好啦。”Jim随口应道：“何况我工作的时候还能念书。能让我把这礼拜的课全都过一遍。我还有几个月就要毕业了。”

“很少有人能如你这般的勤勉和高效。”Spock道。

“这个嘛，可能是因为我很确信我是注定要和那些星星打交道的。所以在这里等着、待上更久的时间……并不合逻辑。”

Spock歪了歪脑袋，沉思了一会。“你昨日在实验室中的表现证明你十分适合在星舰上服役。”

Jim笑了。“你不认为我是多此一举？”

“我认为我能够同时相信你所说的那两句申明（*应指和星星打交道以及不合逻辑两句）。”Spock道。Jim就大笑了起来。

“我肯定你能的。那你呢，你是教什么的？”

“高等音韵学。”

可是一个语言学教授又为什么会出现在零重力模拟实验室？Jim的好奇心被挑了起来。他听见Spock继续道：“等本学期结束，我将会作为大副在企业号上服役。”

Jim精神一振。他被惊到了。企业号。Jim从小就在她的影子中长大，而每当他幻想他的未来，企业号就是他所唯一能够想到的。“那是艘一级棒的船。”他说道。不过他并没有觉得嫉妒。他还想再多问点什么——Senik却将他打断了。

“Kirk学员，我们必须在两分钟以内出发，以准时到达课堂。”Senik道。他站起身，把碗放进边上的回收桶。Jim就也站了起来。他拿起杯盘，也放进回收桶里，随后转过身看向还在吃蛋的Spock。

“感谢你的盛情款待。”他说道。他用的是瓦肯语——尽管带了点浓重的口音。

Spock抬起头。他的眼神平静无波。“不必（*Veling）。”他说道：“不客气。”

Jim笑了一笑。他跟着Senik一起出了门，搭公交去了学校。等到了教室，他又主动从他惯常坐的座位那里往旁边挪了几个位子，指了自己的原座叫Senik去占——他还记得需要给这个瓦肯小男孩一些私人的空间。

“这样我就能在你观察我的时候观察你了。”他这样解释道。Senik并未对此作出任何评价；却也没有拒绝。

Jim摊开PADD，看起了他下一堂课的内容。但看着看着，他却忽然又想到了Spock。他觉得他们之间应该是有些什么的；他只是不确定这是否是自作多情。可尽管如此——他已开始考虑应该要如何再次和Spock“偶遇”了。毕竟，他还有件制服要还呢。

+++

当天完善，当Jim回到寝室，他被他的舍友给一把逮了个正着。

“你这阴险的家伙，”Bones一拳打在Jim的胳膊。“我都没看见你是什么时候从酒吧里走掉的！你跟谁一起走的？”

“那个烦人的瓦肯小孩啦。”Jim道。他冲着医生咧嘴一笑。“我就是把那小鬼送回他家里去了。然后又不小心在哪边的沙发上睡了过去。”他简短地作了解释。他不想长篇大论地把那一整个“睡在小鬼家里了”的故事给讲出来。更不想告诉Bones自己正穿着套瓦肯教授的旧制服——它上面还带着Spock的味道。Jim喜欢这种味道。

Bones的眼睛就眯了眯。好在没有多问。

“那么，Christine怎么样？”Jim问道。他很高兴地发现医生顿时就变得有些慌乱起来——他的注意力立刻就被分散了。

“是啦，她很好。”Bones道：“她今晚在医院轮三班。所以我明天要给她带早饭过去。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛，摆出一个他最夸张的伤心撅嘴的动作。“哦，Leonard，你怎么就从来不给我做早饭呢？”

“早饭是做给你真心喜欢的人吃的。蠢货。”Bones自卫还击。

Jim就回想起了早上那一盘子的滑蛋。他脸上情不自禁露出了点温柔的神色；而医生为此恶心了半天。

+++

礼拜一到了。Jim和Bones一起在食堂里的老位子上坐下。

“别转身。”Bones忽地低声开口，一边拿块纸巾偷偷地掩住了嘴巴。“你船尾右舷方向。瓦肯人。”

Jim叹了口气。Senik是真心看不懂别人的暗示。

“他还在瞪着你。”Bones道。

Jim翻了个白眼。他转过身去，已经做好要严厉地去责骂Senik的准备。谁知他迎面撞上的却是Spock紧绷的视线——他愣住了。而当瓦肯人指向他桌边的空位，显然是期望Jim坐过去时，Jim的心更是滑稽地剧烈跳动了一下。Spock在找他。Spock为什么会找他？Jim不晓得。但Jim誓要揪出那个缘由。

他回头看了眼他的舍友。后者脸上挂满了不敢置信的表情。“你交的朋友怎么都那么怪。”

Jim耸了耸肩，站起身子。“我猜是因为我那吸引人的性格？”

Bones翻了个白眼，起身去医疗室上班了。

Jim转身走向Spock的桌子。那股渴望又开始在他的皮肤底下肆意叫嚣。“Kirk学员。”Spock向他致意。

“Spock指挥官。”Jim同样很正式地打了招呼。他把托盘放到桌上，在Spock的对面坐了下来。

“很高兴能看见你。”Spock道。

“你现在不用和我‘闲聊’啦，我们也没被监视。”Jim道。他发誓Spock的眼里闪过了一抹细小的笑意。

“我并非是随口而说。”Spock很诚恳地回答。Jim就笑得更开心了。他望向Spock温暖的眼神。他知道他这会儿看起来一定很荒谬——隔着一整间食堂他都能听见Bones故作呕吐发出的噪音——但他毫不在乎。

“呃，我也很高兴见到你啦。”他最后说了一句：“还有你的制服。我不知道该怎么把它还给你。”

他在撒谎。他已经把那件制服洗好、晾干、并在衣柜里挂了足足两天。他只是还在筹划一个既能把衣服还给Spock，又能保证将这个归还的事情扩演开去的最佳计划——他不想只是单单把衣服还了就一切了事。

“我明日十八点整会在柯克兰大楼。“Spock做了建议。

“那我明天带过去。”Jim道。他有一点儿失望。他再也没有可以去再次拜访Spock家里的借口了。

“我将参加一个有关计算机科学在曲速理论上的应用的讲座。”Spock又道。

“Dewga博士的讲座？”Jim问道。Spock点了点头。Jim就兴奋起来。“她有几个想法都非常有趣！可以给星联的工程学带来一场真正的革命。”

Spock同意了。“在一艘同企业号一般大小的星舰上面，她的理论能够很大程度上地提高整个系统的运作效率。我认为或许你也会想要参与这个讲座。鉴于你对企业号具有很浓厚的兴趣。你可以作为我的特邀同伴。”

Spock居然还记得他对企业号的兴趣。Jim简直有些受宠若惊。“那好极了！多谢你，长官。”

Spock就顿了顿。片刻他重新开口道：“在演讲厅的对面有一间餐馆。不知你是否愿意之后同我共进晚餐。”

Jim呆了呆。他把那几个字在脑子里来回过了几遍。上一回他被瓦肯人叫去吃晚饭的时候，他很是做出了一些误解。“这场晚饭……你的意思是……纯友谊的吗？”

Spock谨慎地摇了摇头。他的视线在Jim的脸上打量了一圈。“如果我的求爱表示是不受欢迎的，我向你道歉。并会立即中止这样的行为。”

Jim登时只想告诉Spock他可以就直接在这张桌子上把自己给求了自己也不会介意。可惜大概Spock瓦肯人的那一面并不会欣赏这样的表达。

“不，我是说，是的。是的，共进晚餐听起来……挺不错的。”Jim道。他努力压抑住内心狂喜乱舞的冲动。“非常不错。”

Spock的嘴唇抿了起来。Jim这次终于确定——那确实是一个笑容。

而在远处。在两人所完全没有察觉到的地方，一个瓦肯的男孩，拿着双数码望远镜，正站在回收站的后面，津津有味地观赏了这一整场的表演。


	5. 分析数据

_**星历2257.216** _

_**1232时：观察到目标人物Kirk和目标人物Spock在星舰学院食堂交谈了7.56分钟。** _

_**目标人物Kirk展现出了与人类所谓高度性奋的特性所相一致的征状。他瞳孔放大，鲜少眨眼，同时间或会无意义地紧抓住午餐餐盘中的器具、或是将其重新摆放位置。上述行为可被概括为“坐立不安”。极有可能表明行为对象对开展恋爱关系的兴趣。** _

_**然而从本角度所观察到的有关目标人物Spock的数据，无法为支持假说提供强有力的必要证明。因此关于目标人物Spock是否做出了诱惑配偶的行为（该行为的风俗来源包括有地球和瓦肯两方）一事，是尚未可知的。** _

_**另外，缺乏相应的音频数据。通过读唇、与谈话时目标人物所作出的表情和动作的提示，表明两人在口头上做出了类似于之后再一次会面的约定。** _

+++

_**星历2257.217** _

_**0600时：目标人物Spock的行为与之前的观察相一致。无偏差、无反常。** _

_**0847时：目标人物Kirk继续坚持他新的座位安排。所有之前可通过观察得到的数据都将受到一定的影响。** _

_**1112时：目标人物Kirk和目标人物Spock（已有陪伴）在科学楼的走廊中相遇。两者进行了眼神的交流。目标人物Kirk点头一次。目标人物Spock在回以此类动作以后继续和Pike舰长谈话。等谈话完毕，他转头望向了目标人物Kirk的背影。时间长达2.58秒。原因不明。** _

_**1730时：目标人物Spock被证实开始了人类求偶的行为。** _

Senik站在Spock科学楼的办公室外面。片刻后他的表兄将他叫了进去。

“我昨天已向你说明，我今晚无法和你共用晚餐。”Spock说道。他正忙于清理桌面的动作。

“我并未忘记此事。”Senik道。就好像还真的有“忘记”这一种可能。“我想询问的是，你今晚的缺席是否与Kirk学员有关。”

Spock抬起了头。他直直地看了Senik一眼。“是的。我已请他同我一道出席一个讲座，随后也会共进晚餐。这属于人类求偶的行为之一。”

Senik点了点头。他觉得有必要拿出PADD，做一些笔记。Spock所述证实了他目前所做的假设。本次进展当会搜集到新的数据。

“你是否会因此事感觉到焦虑？”Senik问道。他很好奇在这种情况下，Spock会不会体会到一般地球人所具有的情绪。他在许多书籍中阅读到过类似的情感。其被统称为“激动”。

“焦虑是不合逻辑的。”那么，是“不”了。Senik记录下来。他并未将这项领悟宣扬出口。

“我志愿提供服务。做你的‘约会帮手’。”Senik道。

“我对此项短语并不熟悉。”

“据可靠消息，本短语意指当某人在进行求爱方面的社交行为时，另一人，即此‘约会帮手’的在场将会为其提供一定程度上的情感安慰。”

Spock沉默了有一分钟。他仔细地将Senik打量了一阵。“不必。”他最后这样说道：“你愿意提供帮助，我很感激。可是，我必须坚持作出如下要求：你今晚不能来打扰、或观察Kirk学员。甚或是我。”

Senik张了张嘴。他想提出合理的抗议，却又听Spock道：“这是一桩私事。并不属于你的人类观察实验的范畴。”

Senik只能点头表示同意。这是最合乎情理的回应。然而在心底，他默默地反驳着——他对科学的追求，是绝不会如此轻易就被阻止的。

+++

_**2023时：招募了餐饮设施中的一名员工对我施以援助。她为此提出了一项古怪的交换要求。鉴于其无任何危险，也并不繁重；我答应了。** _

Senik隐蔽地坐在一家法国小酒馆的厨房外边，正和一名叫做Louisa的女招待下kal-toh（*一种瓦肯象棋）。在白天，她是学院里一名年轻的、热衷于瓦肯棋赛的学员；而到了晚上，就成了一名同意瓦肯小朋友在准备室里安静下棋的侍应生。

目前的状况其实是十足偶然的。Senik之前计算出有四家符合条件的餐馆：提供素食菜点，不使用花生油，同时仅步行就能从柯克兰大楼抵达目的地。但只有一家有女招待愿意向Senik提供情报。就是这里。

“我负责的那块有对很可爱的小情侣。坐角落的包间。就像你说的——一个瓦肯人，一个地球人。” Louisa放下点单，给Senik报告道：“他们点了份菠菜烤饼。还有两杯花茶。”

Senik点头道了谢，往PADD上记下笔记。“当你给他们呈上饮料的时候，请记下那名瓦肯人鼻翼的动作。”

“鼻翼？”她困惑地皱起眉毛。

“是的。”Senik在棋盘上又移了一子。“那会对我的假设做出重要的数据支持。另外，任何你有可能听到的语言交流都能够帮助我完成任务。”

“是了，你的任务。”她准备起茶来。她的语气很带了点不信——Senik就有种再把他的目标复述一遍的冲动。可是她一定已经很清楚了。因此重复当也没有帮助。无论如何。只要有数据——即使是从这名教育程度不佳的学员和招待身上所获得的第二手资料——也比一无所得要好些。

Louisa又看了会儿棋盘，移了一子。等Senik迅速地回应以后，她站起身，抓了两个高高的马克杯，匆匆忙忙地从准备室走了出去。

两分钟过后，她走进厨房，取了Spock和Kirk学员的开胃菜出来。她在准备室站了一会，低头研究棋盘。

“他的鼻翼有些扇动。”她伸手移了一枚棋子。“这有什么代表意义吗？”

“是的。”Senik道。他没有详述，只又往PADD上记了笔记。

Louisa去厨房递了蘑菇番茄可丽饼和芦笋乳蛋饼的点单。

“那个地球人一直试着在讲笑话。”她翻了个白眼。显然，即使大部分地球人都晓得和瓦肯人运用语言幽默是不可行的。

Senik又做了些笔记，却没有发表任何评论。目前的状况似乎并不良好、

十七分钟过去，Louisa去厨房拿了份甜点。应当是为Kirk学员准备的。

过了会她回转来，开口问道。“瓦肯人吃白糖吗？”

“在传统的瓦肯菜肴中，我们很少会使用这种食材。”Senik承认道。

“我以前也是这么想的。不过，你的那个瓦肯人似乎并不怎么介意吃一块巧克力蛋糕嘛。”

“巧克力蛋糕？”Senik不由重复了一遍。这实在不合逻辑。“他绝不会吃巧克力蛋糕。”食用此种食物会对神经系统——包括复杂的认知功能——造成一定程度的损伤

“呃，他是真的在吃。而且基本上是凑着他恋人的手在吃。”Louisa喃喃着，透过门上的小窗往外觑了眼餐厅。Senik就站起身，踮起脚尖，自己望了过去。

果然。就如Louisa所说，Spock和Kirk学员正坐在餐馆的一处角落。Kirk拿了把叉子对着Spock，上边叉了满满一大块的蛋糕。当Senik看见Spock伸出手去，握住叉子的时候，他不禁睁大了眼——Spock的手指碰到了Kirk。他看着Spock将叉子含进了口中，只觉得一阵热度冲上了脸颊，颧骨上顿时布满了浓浓的绿晕。

这样私人的行为是不应当被别人看到的。更遑论是在这样一处公开的场合。

“令人震惊”、和“恬不知耻”是在那瞬间冲进Senik脑海中的词语。他的族人也会用这样的词汇来描述他眼前的这一幕景象。但是他体内的科学家精神占据了上风——这个状况正是最重要的经验数据之一。他望向Spock。Spock正抬手轻触侧脸，手指沉思般拂过脸颊。相比起Kirk，他的神情可说是晏然自若的——他的另一只手甚至又一次和Kirk轻轻相碰。一会后才重新握住他的那杯饮料。

是了。尽管Spock平常的生活习惯，多遵守的是传统的瓦肯的生活方式，他有些细微的行为动作，还是相当人类的。

Senik猜测Spock自己都对此并无察觉。

“嘿，小鬼，”Louisa在棋盘的对面叫了起来。“你还要不要走下一步了。我可等不了整晚啊。”

Senik转过身，迈着略微沉重的步伐走回桌边，移了一子。随后把他最新的数据添进了PADD。

+++

**_星历2257.219_ **

**_1600时：目标人物Spock进入房屋时，身着一件棕色的长袍。这是他星期四时惯用的衣着。为与目标人物Kirk在学校见面，他花费两分钟做了准备。随即回去了私人寝室。在七分钟后，目标人物以一身蓝色长袍再度出现。_ **

**_引发此项改变的前提条件不明。可能原因包括有间歇性的色盲症、以及皮疹。另外，地球的动物习惯利用颜色来吸引配偶。这项理论和目标人物此前的行为具有相似之处。但目标人物对此是否有所意识尚未可知。将持续观察。_ **

**_星历2257.220_ **

**_0750时：目标人物Kirk接近我以征求在求爱一事上的意见。推测应与他对目标人物Spock竭力的追求有所关联。我因而面临一个极可怕的、来自我的双重身份——我既是Spock的族弟、也是一名科学家——的道德困境。该困境至今还未能得到解决。_ **

“Senik。你结婚了。”Kirk学员在上课前突然这样说道。

Senik看了眼对方。“你在陈述一个我们双方都十分清楚的事实。”

“如果你不介意的话，你能告诉我她在哪里吗？你的妻子？”

“我并不‘介意’。我的妻子目前在瓦肯星上。和她的父母居住在一起。”Senik简单答道。

“那你们两个当初怎么认识的？你们结婚前都做过些什么啊？”

Senik就想了想他和那女孩相遇时的场面。“我们举行了一场传统的瓦肯链结仪式。我们是在koon-ut，即约定之所会的面。你所谓在链结前的活动是指什么？”

“你知道，像约会，”Kirk道：“聊天，互相了解……什么的。所有你们在链结前做的事情。”

“瓦肯人并不会参与这种链结前的活动。根据心理感应，我们能在年幼时就寻找到最合适、和符合逻辑的配偶人选。”

“那你是包办婚姻咯？”Senik点一点头。Kirk就沉思了好一会儿。“那Spock……”他的声音低了下去，欲言又止。Senik略有些茫然地看他，不明白Kirk为何不说完这句信息。

过去片刻，Kirk才重新开口道：“那Spock以前约会过吗？随便谁？”

“我对他之前的求爱行为并没有任何了解。”Senik答道。他决定也向Kirk提出一个问题。正如人类所说：有借有还。“他是否符合你在社会契约上的期许？”

Jim的眼睛警觉地睁圆了。“你知道了？”

“知道什么，Kirk学员？”

“Spock和我在……约会。”

“是的，我已在你的社交行为上观察到能表明此种变化的行为。同时已从我的表兄那里获得了口头上的证实。以人类所公认的求爱标准来看，你认为他的所作所为能被估算成何种等第？我这样问，是为了科学探索。因此你需要给出精确和具体的答案。”

Kirk张大了嘴巴。看上去似乎有些哑口无言——只能发出些锉磨般的喉音。等过去半晌，他脸上才又从新露出那种他惯有的表情，并不知何故地笑了起来。“他是个很完美的绅士。非常……保守。”他这样说道。

Senik赞同地点了点头。“瓦肯人以此来表示尊敬和好意。”和他不同，Kirk学员一定没有时间去对瓦肯人的社会风俗作深入的研究。或许Senik可以为他提供一些基本的常识。

“啊。”Kirk道。“我还以为是我有什么……我以为他不喜欢我的古龙水。”

“古龙水？”Senik问道。他对这个词汇并不熟悉。

“人类会把它喷在身上。好让自己闻起来气味好些。”Kirk学员作了解释。Senik就想起一些人类身上会出现的人造气息。他将它们和这个概念联系到了一块。

“瓦肯人的嗅觉是很灵敏的。”他说道：“人类对化学物品的使用，会令我们在感觉加工上愈发困难。”

“说得也是。”Kirk看了圈周围。教室里的人陡然间就多了起来。“那你是怎么忍受得了这里的？那么多人，还有那么多需要加工的气味？”

“瓦肯人具有极优越的心理官能。我们在年幼时就接受了抵挡此类过度感官输入的训练。”

Kirk点了点头，随即垂下脸，又看起了他的PADD。他嘴里呢喃了一句什么——大约是在自言自语。但Kirk并没有料到，Senik的“极优越的”听觉令他将Kirk所说的话听了个一清二楚。

“那我只需要把我的感官过度输入给那名瓦肯先生就万事大吉了。”

+++

**_星历2258.220_ **

**_1912时：我的道德困境仍在继续。_ **

根据地球标准历法，这天是周六。Spock要陪伴Kirk去观赏一部重制的人类经典影视剧集。Senik则打算给他的母亲写一封信息，要求在地球多停留一个学期。他对外星生物学很感兴趣，而学院里有关此学科的课程，无可否认的，要比瓦肯星上的还要优秀许多。他意识到，通过各种族间的合作，联邦的知识储备正以兼收并蓄的步调飞快地增长着。Senik甚至想他或许会和Spock一样，在星舰上追求他的科学之路。他将这个念头在他的表兄赶赴“约会”之前说了出来。

“看来你对人类行为的观察激起了你对于星舰和联邦的兴趣。”Spock说道。

Senik微微地点了点头。却还是有些踌躇。“你认为母亲（*ko-mekh）会同意吗？”他问道。他还没有把这个想法说与他的母亲。她在Spock的决定上未置一词，但此番涉及她自己的儿子，或许她的态度就会有所改变。

Spock考虑了一下这个问题。“我并不认为你的母亲会谴责你对知识的追求。毕竟，她是一名科学家。”

“那你是否同意？”Senik又脱口而出。话音落地，他才意识到自己提问的突然。是的。他在寻求Spock的同意——不合逻辑。然而这当算是他人生中一个有益的变量。

他听到Spock郑重其事地回答道：“Senik，无论你做了什么样的决定，我都会为你感到骄傲。”

Senik登时感到一阵惊讶。而某种暖洋洋的情感更是从他的心底生了出来，令他全身都沐浴在一片温和之中。Senik没有将它们压下。

他突然又想到一事，将他的阅读用PADD递给了Spock。

“我下载了许多由人类所著、有关星舰的文本。包括有虚构和非虚构的。”他说道。Spock伸手把那块设备接了过去。“或许你能从中获得一些有用的信息，借此更好地理解Kirk学员。那里面我还设置了一个专门的分类。与求爱、和人类的罗曼史有关。”

Spock手指滑过屏幕，找到了那一个分类。

“ _《悲惨的最高指导之爱》_ 。 _《瓦肯舰长和处男文书员》_ ……”Spock读了出来，紧接着就眼神锋锐地低头看向Senik。“我并不认为这些文学文本和我与Kirk学员的恋爱关系有任何关联。你更不应该将它们看作是典型的人类行为的样本。”

Senik点点头。“我已经推断出这个结论。”他说道：“但它们对于地球文化来说仍旧是相当重要的人工产物。”

Spock没再说话，关了屏幕，转身去换衣服了。

Senik看向Spock离开的背影。Spock还拿着那个阅读设备——Senik不知道他的表兄是否已经永久性地删除了这里面的数据。等两周以后拿回这块阅读用PADD，他就能知道结果。

+++

**_星历2258.222_ **

**_1310时：目标人物Spock和Kirk在军官休息室外进行交谈。目标人物Kirk的行为可概括为活泼的——_ **

“你在干什么， _H’gorth_ ？”一道低沉的声音在Senik的背后响了起来。安多利语特有的谩骂在空气中沉重地漂浮。Senik转过身子，就看到那个在好几个礼拜前差点被他的书包绊倒的一年生。这个安多利男性此刻正满是胁迫性地向他靠近，嘴咧开来，露出一口颇具掠夺感的白牙。

“我正在进行科学观察。”Senik答道。他不知道他又哪里惹到了这名男性。“这与你无关。”

那安多利人却陡地把PADD从Senik的手里抢了过去。他的力量和反应能力都和Senik不相伯仲。“这是什么？”他看向手里的文件。

“把我的所有物还给我。”Senik道。

那安多利人却没有理他。“目标人物Kirk？你在跟踪Jim Kirk？”

“我没有跟踪。”Senik解释道：“我只是在进行——”

“你就像一个 _we’Kweleth_ 一样， _H’gorth_ 。”那安多利人往前跨了一步，威胁般将那部PADD在手里挥来挥去。Senik不得不在战术上自卫地后退了两步，背抵上了墙面。“我应该把这个交给星舰的安全部门。”

Senik立刻感到一阵绝望和愤怒。他这个年纪已不该再有这样激烈的情绪波动。然而这么多星期以来的观察结果将被无知的安全人员所没收充公；这根本叫他无法忍受。

“一个有着影子越过了邻人土地的父亲的人，他所作的威胁若被严肃地对待，将是不合逻辑的。”Senik大声说道。他知道他所说的话对安多利人来说是一个多么严重的侮辱。这是不体面的；但他必须要把这句话说出口。

可不幸的是，Senik对安多利人的拳头砸过来的速度和重量，有那么一点儿认知上的错误。


	6. 报告成果（1）

Spock到达Dewga博士的讲座的时候，距离正式开始还有七分钟。他站在外边的走廊，背部抵着墙面；令自己占据面向大楼门道的最有利位置。在1.43分钟过后，他看见Kirk学员推开大门，走了进来。Kirk穿一件灰色的亚麻布衬衫，底下是一条休闲长裤；看上去十分英俊。Spock沉默地站在那儿，望着Kirk扫视一圈讲座外聚集的人群；而当Kirk那双蔚蓝的眼睛终于找到了Spock，他抿起嘴唇露出一个微笑，直直地向Spock走了过来。

“你好，指挥——Spock。”他试探般打了招呼。

“很高兴再次见到你，James。”Spock道。Kirk的名字在他舌尖滑过，带起种奇怪的感觉。他对面的男人立刻开心地笑起来，模样放松了许多。Spock注意到他们两人都没有选择穿上星联的制服。他为此感到一阵欣慰——显然Kirk和他一样，并不想还在此时被提醒他们二人之间权力的不平衡。

“叫我Jim就好。”Kirk纠正他道：“James听起来太……严肃了。”

Spock就想告诉Jim这确实是一个严肃的情况。他从不随随便便就兴起一段恋爱关系。但他最后决定还是先把这段告诫放到一边。“Jim。”他点一点头。“入席吧。”

他领着Jim走进演讲厅，满意地发现其中最理想的座位还并未被人占据。Jim看了眼空荡荡的第一排，捡了中间的位子坐下。Spock就也在Jim的身边坐了下来。等坐定以后，他忽然不自禁地发现，他们的膝盖之间只有27.84厘米的距离；而他们各自的手肘间更不过间距9.3厘米。他可以感觉到身边的男人身上散发出的源源不绝的热度；还有地球上的香水、肥皂、以及一点薄荷的香气——将那股更自然的人体气味所掩盖。

Jim往Spock的身边又靠近了一点。他的嘴唇和Spock的耳朵之间，就近到了一个完全没有必要的地步。“有几个教授在盯着我们看。你不会有麻烦吧？”

Spock看向Jim。他看到Jim的眼睛——尽管基质层中缺乏色素，那令人着迷的虹膜的色泽依然显露无疑。

“会不会？”Jim又问了一遍。演讲厅里的灯光黯淡了下来；Spock移开眼睛。

“不会。“他答道：”在此事中唯一能起到影响因素的是你的意见。“

片刻后一个娇小的女性走上了讲台。而Jim的手肘又移近了3.25厘米的距离。

+++

Jim和Spock肩并着肩，走在夜晚冰凉的空气之中。他们正去往Spock挑选的一家小小的酒馆；Jim的手臂随意地前后摆动，步伐不紧不慢，脑袋和注意力则大部分时间都集中在Spock的身上——根本就没有去看脚下的路。Spock不得不肩负起带领两人安全到达目的地的责任。

“即使放在更小的舰体中，它也是可行的。有些上了年纪的星舰有太多冗杂多余的系统。只要将它们清除、简化，你就能……”Jim猛一拍手，做出一个相当复杂的手势。“它将会是非常高效的。”他大声说道。

“确实。”Spock道。他们已到达无尽之疆界的门口，Spock为他的人类恋人拉开了大门。他看到Jim冲他笑了一笑——就不由在心底感激起他的母亲。她曾教给他一些有关地球文化的风俗习惯。

侍应生把他们带去了一个安静的角落。Spock让Jim先落了座，点了饮料，又回答了一些有关他童年与家庭的不相干的问题。等开胃菜上上来，话题又转往了Jim选修的一些课程。

“……结果他居然敢提出来一个超过时的曲速理论的公设！就好像是，在瓦肯到达曲速时代之前会说的那种公设。你可以想象一下他的错误。然后班里就站起来一个男的，用一口重到不行的苏格兰口音——我都不知道他是哪来的——说：‘你难道看不出来我们其实并不Byrean人和 Qielian人（*我猜应该是指Breen人和Quarren人，两者都是高科技种族）吗？’”Jim放声大笑起来。

Spock点了点头，算是承认听明白了其中一些单词的微妙使用——虽然他依旧困惑于这则轶事中的可笑之处。他并未去开口麻烦他的人类伴侣，任由Jim笑着；直到女招待过来给他们续杯，Jim才逐渐变得平静。而之后的用餐时间也就都在安稳舒适的交谈中缓缓度过。

Spock其实并不习惯所谓“闲聊”。不过和Senik（他极力避免于想起自己的这名年轻的被监护人）一样，他很清楚人类对利用不间断的谈话来打发时间的需要。好在Jim除了会偶尔向他询问一个问题，或是同他分享一段奇闻轶事以外；他似乎也相当满足于单纯沉默地相对而坐。这毫无疑问，是鲜少能在地球人身上见到的品质。Spock为此感到感激。

“你的可丽饼味道如何？”第二道菜吃到一半，Jim忽然开口问道。

“营养丰富，烤制恰当。”Spock答道：“你的主菜呢？它是否合适？”

“是，很好吃。”Jim咽了一大口下去。“你有没有什么最喜欢吃的东西？还是说味道对瓦肯人来说并不重要？”

“我们确有偏好。从感官上获得的愉悦是确定偏好的一个符合逻辑的可测量因素。譬如说，比起瓦肯当地的可使用菌类，我更喜欢地球上的蘑菇。”Spock答道。他又咬了一口他的蘑菇番茄可丽饼。

“那人呢？你对有知觉的生命形式……有没有什么偏好？”

Spock一边咀嚼，一边考虑着这个问题。他意识到Jim的此番提问或许有一个更私人的、和目的明确的答案。

“比起其他任何的遗传组成，我更喜欢富于智慧和正直的品质。”Spock道。他还怀疑自己或许还偏好Jim的那种暗金的发色；可惜这恐怕并不是可以体面地说出来的事情。

Jim就张开嘴，似乎打算说些什么。但那名女招待匆匆忙忙地赶了过来。

“你们想要甜点吗？我们这边有个招牌是纯巧克力蛋糕。”

“我只需黑咖啡。”Spock道。

Jim却说：“我可拒绝不了巧克力蛋糕。”招待就点点头，快步走开。等她的背影在房间里消失，Jim突然皱起了眉。“她刚一直在瞪着你。好像在评估你的面部表情似的。”他低声道。

“我并未注意到。”

“很怪的。就跟你那堂弟一样——每次我做了件什么新的事情，他就会露出那种眼神，一边把我的行为记录下来。”话说完，Jim就耸了耸肩膀，结束了这个话题。

片刻后那招待回转来，放下一杯咖啡，和一大块香气浓郁的巧克力蛋糕。Jim舔了舔嘴唇。

“这上面有生奶油，还有树莓。”他叹了一声，抓起叉子吃了一口，随即夸张地呻吟出来：“这简直棒呆了。你要不要尝一口？”

Spock瞪着叉子上的那一口巧克力蛋糕。这种餐具的分享在瓦肯是极度亲密的行为；甚至被认为是禁忌的。但Spock的手还是伸了过去。他自己很有些恍惚，只知道指尖轻轻触到了Jim的手指，又低下头去，将叉子含住了。他尝到了可可，又感觉出其中使用的鸡蛋的新鲜程度，和那把叉子的金属质感。而还有一样——他很肯定——应当是Jim的味道。这感知令他心底一阵骚动。

“你觉得好吃吗？”Jim问道。他的手仍握着那把叉子。一股柔和的、饱含了关心与兴趣的情绪……就从他的食指和Spock的无名指轻触的那一小块地方传了过来。

Spock把蛋糕咽了下去。他不确定该如何将这次的经验分类，只点了点头，放开了叉子。

“再来一口？”Jim的脸上绽开了一朵微笑。

“我不该放纵自己。”Spock却说：“加工过的食糖对我的生理机能有负面的影响。就好比酒精之于人类。”

Jim就点了点头。又在反应过来后睁大了眼睛。

“所以我那次跟Senik在图书馆旁边的餐馆里面给他喝我的可乐，其实是在把他灌醉？”等Spock点了头，他叹道：“现在我明白了。你当时一定觉得我在对一名未成年人犯罪。”

Spock摇了摇头。“是Senik过于好奇了。成熟的做法，是在好奇和审慎中谋得平衡。”他顿了一顿，斟酌一会，又道：“现在我对你的品格已有了很大程度的改观。我或许该为此向Senik道谢。”这句话为他赢得了Jim的一声轻笑。

Jim继续吃完了他的那块蛋糕。他又发出了一些赞赏般的呻吟——完全不必要的呻吟——随后和Spock一齐站起了身。

“我会护送你回到你的寝室。”Spock把信用点芯片放在桌上。

Jim笑一笑，点了点头。在他们回去的路上，Spock计算发现，比起之前来餐馆的时候，现在Jim和他走得又近了四到六个厘米。他们在一条熟悉的小道上面缓慢地前行，气氛沉默而温和，只间或响起一两声Jim低低的口哨的声音。

半晌Jim在宿舍门前停了下来。“我到了。”他说。他的脚趾尖抵着地面磨来磨去。“我今晚过得很开心。”

“经由你的陪伴，我也度过了一个令人愉快的夜晚。”Spock道：“如果你在外星化学的科目上需要帮助……我明天可以打电话给你。”他许下承诺。

“好极了。那么……”Jim又磨了磨脚趾，脸上摆出一种专注的表情。Spock认出来了这种表情。在餐馆里，Jim就是这样的神色——Jim在研究他。试着想找到一点……什么东西。很显然现在他找到了，因为他短短地叹了口气，微笑起来。“晚安，Spock。”

“晚安，Jim。”Spock低声喃喃。他在人行道上驻足良久，望着Jim走进宿舍的楼道。当Jim走过一扇窗户，爬上楼梯、进入房间的时候，Spock还能够看到他脸上的笑容：明亮、而耀目。

+++

几天过后。

_……她敏感丰美的曲线在他粗糙的、技巧高超的手掌下轻微颤抖。_

_“舰长，”他声音嘶哑。他是一名文书员。比起用不合逻辑的心和灵魂来取悦他最讲求逻辑的舰长，他更注重对细节的追求。他的手指陷得更深了。他的瓦肯舰长微微笑着，潮湿的热情涌了出来，溅落在舰长椅上和……_

Spock猛地放下了Senik的PADD。他不知自己到底该反对哪一样。“潮湿的热情”还是……会微笑的瓦肯人？这莫非就是人类对他们的瓦肯恋人的期许？这是否会是Jim的期许？

他思索了好久。甚至后来到了影院，他还在考虑这个问题。Jim却已经等在那儿，手里捧了爆米花和饮料。他之前坚称两人在外星化学上的学习、和过去一周频繁但简短的通讯都不能算作是约会，又宣称看电影是人类传统的约会惯例；因此有生以来的第一次，Spock发现自己躺在了一座昏暗的、周围全是前来观赏全息影片的客人的房间。

“这是好几个世纪以前的一部超赞的地球电影。它被重制过好多次，谁都不晓得原版究竟是长什么样子了。我也是真没看过导演加长剪辑的5D版本。”Jim领着Spock在半满的屋子里坐下，伸手递过去两杯——不是一杯——饮料。“我不知道你喜欢喝什么。就让你自己选啦。”

Spock拿过其中那杯无糖的印度奶茶，尝试性地啜了一口。“谢谢你。”

Jim咧嘴一笑，坐回座位，打开了他手里那满满一盒的糖果。“我知道你说过，你一般不会放纵自己。不过今天是礼拜六……或许你会想尝一尝地球的糖果？”

Spock不明白为何这一个地球标准历法上的指定日期会影响到他的行为。但他还是接过了一小块，尝了一尝。

他之后一定是做出了某种未知的面部表情。因为Jim在脸上憋出了一个后悔的傻笑。“我猜你不喜欢葡萄干咯？”Spock摇了摇头，咽下了那令人厌恶的糖果。Jim就又飞快递过来一把裹满了巧克力的。“试试这些。我觉得你应该会喜欢的。”

Spock捡了一个，指尖轻划过Jim的手掌。一朵兴味的火花登时绽放开来。Jim在昏暗的灯光里微微地红了脸，Spock就忍不住一边咀嚼着，一边去看Jim脸上颜色的变化。当他们手掌相触的时候，Jim是一个什么样的感觉呢？他是否明白这个动作对一名瓦肯人的意味？

“薄荷味道的颇令人愉快。”Spock说道。Jim就得意洋洋地笑起来，把薄荷味的那个盒子递给了Spock。

半晌影片接近了结尾。得胜归来的英雄受到了公主的嘉奖。Jim的手指不住地在Spock的指尖处来回描摹，而Spock把那一整盒薄荷味的糖果都吃了个一干二净。

“那名反派仍然活着。”当灯光亮起，人群开始走向出口时，Spock指出道：“而至于他们和那个强大的军事政权之间的对抗；这些人不过只赢得了一场小小的胜利。”

“还有续集啦。”Jim解释道：“实际上……有九部续集。还有三部前传。我们一般不大讨论那些。”

Spock只能点点头。“我很（*I’d）期待观看下一部。”

Jim咧嘴笑起来。“你刚才用了个缩写。”

Spock顿了一顿，回想了一遍他之前所用的词汇。“是的。我方才吃了一整盒的软薄荷糖，我的认知能力和小肌肉运动技能受到了轻度的损伤。”为了证明此项观点，Spock伸手要把那只空盒子放进门边的垃圾桶里。结果试了两次才成功。

Jim挑起了眉。“你不行了。”

“我不明白你那是何意。”

“意思是，我来带你回家。”Jim道。“你还能走吗？”

Spock皱了皱眉。又在意识到自己做了“皱眉”这个表情以后，后知后觉地惊讶了起来。“我的大肌肉群活动机能还完好无损。我可以自己安全到家，Jim。”

Jim却摇了摇头。“这样我会很担心。何况是你自己说的，你的认知能力受损了。所以安全起见，还是由我来做决定比较好。我会开车载你回去。”

Spock无法指摘Jim话中的逻辑。他只能跟着Jim走出这家拥挤的影院，又和Jim一起在车库里的一辆摩托车前停下了脚步。

他为这部精巧的二轮装置瑟缩了一下。“我不认为这一个选择会更安全。”

Jim笑了笑，拿给Spock一个头盔。“反正我从没出过车祸。我保证，我会比平常还要加倍小心。”

Spock却还是皱起眉头。“在操作任何交通工具的时候，都应做到十成的小心谨慎。尤其该辆车的安全设备完全不合规格。”

Jim轻笑起来。他戴上头盔，又伸手过去帮Spock戴好了。他的脸和Spock是那样的近，Spock都能闻见Jim呼吸中那一丁点微弱的、爆米花的味道。他身体里忽然就涌起一股冲动——他想知道Jim的味道是什么样的。

“好了。”Jim抬眼看了看Spock，嘴角露出一小抹笑意。他转过身，抬腿跨上摩托。“跳上来。把你手臂圈住我。”

Spock坐上了后座。他伸出手臂，拥住了Jim。而当索萨利托夜晚的灯光在他的眼角飞逝而去的时候，他更紧地贴住了Jim的后背。这是一种，叫人再晕眩不过的感觉。

+++

他们片刻后到达了Spock居住的那条安静的街道。Spock从车上下来，试着想解开头盔那复杂的安全带系统。谁知Jim的手却在Spock反应过来之前伸了过来。他一把拍开了Spock笨拙的手掌，指尖轻触Spock的下巴。

“记得提醒我，下次绝不能让你吃糖了。不然你肯定再也不肯跟我出去约会了。”Jim喃喃着，解开那些纠缠的系带。

“不会如此。”Spock道：“我会想继续这个求偶行为。”

“那我们现在在做的，根据瓦肯的标准，就是这个？求偶？”Jim问道。系带松了开来。有那么短短的一分钟，他的指尖轻柔地拂过了Spock的下颌和脖颈。但很快——太快——它们又回到了他的身侧。Spock就站在那儿，看向Jim。脑袋上还顶了一个头盔。

“这是我希望所能达到的成就。”他严肃地回答道：“我对你的兴趣，已经有了非常大程度的提升。”

Jim就低低地笑了笑。“你根本不知道什么是玩玩，是不是？”Spock歪过头，困惑起来。Jim就摇了摇头。“我知道我是该和你在一起的。这很……很新鲜。当然；也是件好事。”他抬起手，就好像想要去碰一碰Spock的脸——但最后只是帮Spock摘了头盔。“顺便，我的兴趣也一样提升很多哦。”

他把Spock送到了门口，毫不惊讶地发现Senik正警惕地候在窗前。他道了晚安，转身离开了。

Senik站在客厅的中央，沉思着望了一眼Spock。Spock也看了看他。“若你无甚需要，我将休息了。”Spock没有等候回应，直接转过身子，走向了他的房间。他又读了两章《瓦肯舰长和处男文书员》，满怀厌恶、不敢置信；直到终于被体内摄入过多的糖分战胜，陷入了睡眠。

+++

隔天早上，Spock在五点整又十七分的时候醒了过来。这比他通常清醒的时间晚了十七分钟。他的精神是十分饱满的，因此他的冥想就比平常少花了十七分钟。这并不应该对他的一天造成多大的影响；可他发现，在之后的一整个早晨，他满脑子里都在想着有关Kirk学员的事情。那个金发蓝眼的男性，不合逻辑、毫无理性，并且非常、非常的人类。他是聪明的，好奇的。还有着某种能将Spock深深吸引、并叫他无法自拔的奇妙特质。那并不仅仅是单纯的魅力。而是一种磁场般的能量。

James T. Kirk身上所拥有的，大概是一个瓦肯的配偶所绝无法拥有的东西。若要Spock尽力对自己坦诚，他会承认，这所有的一切都让Jim显得更加迷人。

说曹操，曹操就到。Jim忽然在走廊里出现了。“指挥官，你是否有空？”

“再过二十二分钟，我将和Pike舰长有一场会议。”Spock道。他的双手负在了背后。

“我可以说很快。我自己也要去打工了。”Jim坚持道。Spock就点了点头。

“今早Cho舰长给我发了条信息。”Jim道。他的双手在一起紧张地摩擦。“要我明天跟她的大副见面，去参加一场筹备会议。你知道这说明了什么吗？”

Spock眨了眨眼，脑中飞快旋转起来。谢南多号的Cho舰长让Kirk——一个还有数月就将从学院以优异成绩毕业的学员——在正式委任下达之前去和她的大副见面。这样的情况，只有一个结论。

“我想知道你的看法。”Jim低声道：“我是说，谢南多号是一艘很棒的船，但是……”

但是它不是企业号。Spock想。谢南多号将在阿尔法象限进行一些短程的任务，而企业号会因五年任务前往贝塔象限作更深的探索。经此后，Jim或许再也不会和企业号有任何的交集。

“对于希望能获得多样经验的学员来说，谢南多号将是一个极好的选择。”Spock缓缓说道：“两年任务过后，一名少尉或许就能被提升为中尉。”

Jim盯住了Spock的衣袖。一分钟过后，他绷紧了下巴，看向Spock的眼睛。“如果……如果我想要承担一个更大的义务呢（*commitment，也指承诺）？”他说道。

Spock想这算不算是某种双重语义。又想自己会对这种事抱有希望是不是太快了。他移开了眼睛，斟酌着组织回复的语言——然后视线就落到了一个安多利人的身上。对方正高举了一个PADD，身形笼住了一个小小的、瘦削的、熟悉的身影。

Senik。

Spock大踏步走了过去。当那安多利人举起拳头的时候，他更是立刻跑了起来。他全速跑过走廊，终于及时地一把抓住了安多利人的胳膊，将那男人的拳头给撞到了离Senik头部只有几英寸的地方。

那安多利人痛得叫了出来。他紧握着拳，而Spock把他的手臂给牢牢地固定住了，让Senik从一旁逃开。

“妈的。怎么了？”Jim落后两步也追了上来。没人回答他。只有几个学员远远地站在走廊尽头，往通讯器里说着什么——大约是在呼叫保安。

“Senik。你无恙吗？”Spock问道。Senik点了点头。那安多利人则又在Spock的桎梏下徒然地挣扎了两下。

“他只是个孩子，Skeral。”Jim暴怒道：“你跟他到底有什么过节？”

安多利人头上的触角颤了一颤，绷直起来；可并没有作出回答。Spock看在眼里，忽然警觉地意识到这些神态所代表的意味。Senik在旁边弯下腰去，捡起了那块被丢弃的PADD。“我是否可以离开？”

“可以。还有Kirk学员，你也可以离开了。我们将在之后继续刚才的讨论。”

Jim看上去似乎想要抗议。但最后只点点头，转身和Senik一道走了。Spock转回头去，注意到他手下的那名安多利人正用堪称饥饿的眼神望着Jim。而等Jim走出视线，对方又咧开嘴，冲Spock露出一口牙齿——典型的领土挑衅的表情。

Spock就低声地开了口。“不管是那名瓦肯男孩Senik，还是Kirk学员，你都不允许同他们说话，活动，或是以任何一种方式进行交流。”他说道：“懂吗？”

尽管当时没有任何目击证人，但所有的保全人员作出的报告都会是一致的：Skeral学员对Spock指挥官作出的回应，导致了Spock指挥官的自卫还击。尽管在事故报告中无人提到，这一场自卫，或许有一点点儿过头了。


	7. 报告成果（2）

在走廊事故发生一个钟头过后，Jim坐在天体测量处理实验室的前台后面，埋头苦读一篇有关贝塔象限的星际整合运动的论文。

“我知道你在看我。”他一边读，一边在这间空荡荡的屋子里开了口。后边一座书架后面就果然探出了一颗脑袋。“Senik，我以为我们说好了的。”

“我们的协议是我始终拥有观察你的权限。我不知道对此有任何更新或修改的必要。”Senik道。他仍旧站在几米远开外的那座书架的旁边。“何况，我并未在进行我的科学观察实验。”

Jim抬起头来。他沉默地坐在那里，饶有兴致地望向Senik——小朋友显然正在内心中忐忑纠结。好一会后他迈步上来，递给Jim一块PADD。

“我和Spock另有一桩协议。我必须在观察时保持隐蔽，直到有能妨碍到我的实验的客观本质的事情出现。”他说道：“我认为，我的科学家身份已经出现问题。结束此项研究是唯一符合逻辑的选择。”

Jim接过了PADD，认出来这正是一个钟头前Skeral从Senik那边抢过去的那一块。“这是什么？”

“前五周我所有的观察数据和研究报告。它并不适合出版。”Senik道。他的语气显得有些难过。

“但为什么给我呢？”Jim问道。他知道自己需要警惕。然而这份Senik的研究报告和其中的内容，只是单单想象一下，就已令Jim好奇心大起。

“我根据各种数据作出的假设已得到验证。”Senik认真地道：“我相信这份研究对你来说应当是有价值的。”

“为什么？”

“你是否会接受谢南多号的委任？”Senik反问道。

“我不知道。这是件大事。”Jim道。他决定不要去问这小朋友怎么会晓得Cho舰长要给他这份委任的事情。

“那你一定会需要所有可用数据以推导出最符合逻辑的决定。”Senik道。

“这不可能只靠逻辑和数据就能推导出来的，Senik。这应当和我的想法有关。我对自己、对我的事业——”

“还有你关心的人。”Senik道。

Jim眨了眨眼睛。为那瓦肯男孩的洞察力吃了一惊。“是的。还有我关心的人。”

Senik点了点头，抬起左手，做了致敬的手势。“愿你平安长寿，Kirk学员。”

Jim也抬起手，勉强将那个手势摆了出来。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

+++

之后三十分钟都没到，Jim的第六感又发觉到自己正被人注视。他将注意力从屏幕上移开，抬起头，却惊讶地发现Spock正站在他的跟前——瓦肯人面无表情，双手紧绷着背在背后。

“抱歉打扰到你的学习。”他的声音里不带一丝情感。

“啊，我不在学习啦。Senik刚也在这里。他想我读一读他的研究报告。”Jim把PADD推开了。“你没事吧？”

“我很好。”Spock道。但他的姿势所展露出来的意味，同他的申明截然相反。

“Skeral是不是……”

“学院的保全部门正对他进行审查。他将获得合适的教训。”Spock道。

“你做了什——”

“我需要知——”

他们同时开了口，又同时闭上了嘴。Jim向Spock点点头。“你先说吧。”

“我需要知道你是否和Skeral学员有恋爱关系。”

Jim不可思议地睁圆了眼睛。“他这么跟你说的？”

“不是。这也并不是回答。”

“呃，回答是——没有。”Jim瞪了一眼Spock。“你以为我还在跟别的人交往？”

“我并未作出如此假设。但这一个可能性也并不是不合理。”Spock淡淡说道。

“合理？你把我想成那样是合理的？那么，我要和谁交往呢？”Jim陡然起身，把手里的PADD狠狠地砸在了桌上。“或者更逻辑点来说。我哪来的时间去做这种事？”

Spock张了张嘴。却什么都没有说出来。一分钟后，他低声道：“我发现我触怒了你。我向你道歉。这并非我的意图。”

“那把你的意图好好说清楚了。”Jim道。他的声音在这间空旷的屋子里来回盘旋，显得格外响亮。

“你并未要求将我们的关系正式化。”Spock道：“我不愿令你觉得这是一桩义务。又鉴于你将有可能服役于谢南多号，我也不想令你感到压力。这是一个绝佳的机会。它可能能够满足你在这段时间内的短期需要。”

“我的需要……”Jim低声喃喃。一股愤怒从他的心口生了出来，翻滚着就要冲出表面。“你觉得我想要的只是谢南多号上面那种短期的、一次性的玩意？你觉得我承担不好像企业号那样更大的责任？我告诉你，我是真的喜欢企业号。比任何东西都要喜欢。这一次，我也只是在等。我在等企业号要我去承担。因为我听说事情要这样做才能圆满。你有没有想过这点？”

Spock往后退了半步。“我认为你方才所说并不是有关于星舰的。”

房间后面的一台机器突然响了起来。

Jim举起了双手。“算了（*I give up）！”他冲着房间大吼一句，转身大踏步走向他的工作。他没再给那个惊讶的瓦肯人送去哪怕一眼。

可当他倾身俯向那台机器，一只手却忽地抓住他的肩膀，将他一把旋转过来，又猛地压到了墙上。

“你不能到这里——”

“我没有放弃。”Spock道。他的另一只手抬起来，轻抚过Jim的脸侧。“我不希望你因为我方才糟糕的举止就和我从此分道扬镳。”

Jim的呼吸顿住了。他忽然就忘记了他们正在争吵的内容——因为Spock正在碰他。Spock终于碰了他。

“你昨天说，你知道你是该和我在一起的。”Spock靠近过来，嘴唇几乎就要和Jim的轻轻相触。“在我身边。我需要你在我身边。”

“即使是在企业号上？”Jim问道。他深深地望进去Spock那双深棕色的眼睛。

“任何地方。”Spock低语道。Jim就凑了过去，满意地叹息着、吻住了Spock的嘴唇。Spock也回了吻；态度急切、而动作笨拙。Jim的手指插进Spock那头厚重的黑发，又往下拂过Spock的耳尖；当他咬住Spock的下唇，Spock发出的那些细小的声音，更是让他不由地感到一阵快活。Spock的另一只手探进了他的制服，向下轻抚住Jim的臀——Jim呻吟出来，屁股往前顶住了Spock的胯下。

前台的电脑忽然发出一声鸣叫。有顾客来了。Jim才不甘愿地和Spock分开。好在他们两个这会正躲在外边看不到的地方。

“我的老天。”他挫败地低吟一声，将头歇在Spock的胸口。“还说图书馆会很无聊，没人会来呢。”

Spock往后退开一步，拉了拉他那身黑色的制服，又抬手整理了一下那头稍许有些混乱的短发。Jim忍不住笑了。他做到了。他弄乱了那些完美无缺的瓦肯刘海。

“我明白此刻或许并非一个恰当的时机。我只想确认一下我的推断。你愿意同我维持一段稳定的、专一的恋爱关系？”

Jim微笑着，又拉了一下Spock的衬衣。“如果你连这个都推断不出来，那显然我还做得不够。”

Spock看了Jim足足有一分钟。“如果你没有安排其他事宜，我想邀请你来我的家里共进晚餐。”

Jim点点头，脸上还在笑着。“等我下班，六点整？”

Spock简短地点了个头。他没再说话，转身离开了实验室。留下Jim一个站在原地，花了片刻平静下来，才出去和那第三名访客——这是实验室里有史以来第一次在一小时内出现了三名顾客——打了招呼。

+++

Jim和Spock坐在Spock客厅里的那张餐桌边上，面对着面，互相看着，一声不吭。房间里的气氛浓得仿佛快要凝固，而Jim满脑子里唯一能想到的，就是抓着Spock的领子把他一把拉过来，看看自己究竟能让瓦肯人脸上那可爱诱人的绿晕蔓延到什么样的地步。

但当他最后终于打破沉默，却只说了一句：“汤味道不错。”

“这是Amanda夫人的食谱。”Senik在厨房里扬声道：“她建议我放入更多的食盐，以加重传统瓦肯菜肴的味道。”

“啊，呃，请向你母亲转达我的谢意。”Jim看向Spock。Spock点点头，慢慢地喝了一勺他碗里的汤水。偶尔看一眼厨房里正在切菜的Senik。

“他在准备多少道菜？”Jim低声道。可惜他的努力还是白费；Senik的瓦肯听力将他的问题听得一清二楚。

“七道。”Senik答道：“或者还有。如果我目前的忏悔未能令你们得到满足。”

Jim压抑住一声叹息。他原本是想和Spock单独地、安安静静地吃一顿饭；谁知Senik却横插一脚，执意要向Jim这名“贵宾”展现他瓦肯式的内疚——以亲手准备七道菜来弥补过错。而有鉴于Spock此刻的举止……很明显，这也并不是Spock原来的计划。

Senik走到Jim肘边，手里拿了一篮新鲜的烤面包。“面包（*kap），”Senik将篮子放到桌上。“Balkra（*一种砂锅类食物，长得像土豆泥，味道像南瓜）快准备好了。”

“Senik，我根本没生气啦，”Jim又说了一遍。“这根本不必要。这是不合逻辑的。”

Spock扬了扬眉，露出一个“你以为我没有试过这类劝告？”的表情。

“我必须重申，我已认识到对你隐私的侵犯是一项非常严重的错误。我对科学过分热情的追求，令我忽视了我可能对你造成的伤害与不便。尽管你愿意略过此事，我还是不能将这项错误就此放过。”

“那或许你应该用另一种方式来……忏悔。”Jim建议道：“用人类的方式。考虑到我的……文化需要。”Senik登时焕发了精神。他转过身，等着Jim进一步解释。“你要向我道歉。再帮我一个忙。”

“帮忙。你是指，出于好意，去做一件我通常不会去做的事情。这是极不合逻辑的。”

“算你狠。那就当做是赔偿。”Jim道。小朋友这才算是满足起来。“我需要隐私。你现在回你的房间去，直到早上，都不准出门，也不准偷听。有必要的话就复制几个耳机戴上。但你的表兄和我，需要在私下里安静地谈话。”

“墙壁都做了标准的隔音处理。耳机是不必要的。”Senik转过身去，从烤箱里拿出一锅砂锅。他把它摆到橱柜上冷却一会，脱下了手上那双大得出奇的防热手套，又看向了Jim。

“Kirk学员，我为我过去五周的行为——在你周围观察你，打扰你的工作和学业，进入你的宿舍，和向你在世的亲属分发调查问卷——向你致歉。”

Jim简直无言以对。“你进了我的宿舍？还跟我妈说话了？”

Senik的脸绿了。“我并未进入你的房间。只是那栋建筑。”

“可你跟我妈联系了！她还填了问卷？”

Senik点点头。“来自Winona Kirk和Amanda夫人的数据被用在——”

“为何我的母亲会与你的数据收集有所关联？”Spock突然开了口。Jim就想他终于是找回了那条用来说话的舌头了。而且看来他也不晓得Senik的这个科学实验到底是做什么用的。

Senik睁大了眼睛。“我又犯了错误，表兄。我今晚需要同时对两方作出赔偿。Spock，Sarek之子，我有愧于你。”他又一次讲起那些传统的调调。“我必须寻求得你的谅解——”

“我也只需人类的道歉即可。”Spock打断了他，声音多少显得有些生气。“你此刻不必在此列举你的错误。我会在之后听你坦诚。现在，立刻回去你的房间。”

Senik点了点头，最后望了一眼桌边端坐的那一对恋人，转身回去他的卧室，关上了门。Jim叹了口气，看向Spock。“小孩，哈？”

“我并不认为所有的瓦肯儿童都如他这般。”Spock道。

Jim咧嘴一笑。“所以我才喜欢他嘛。我对他都生不起气来。我是说，如果没有他，谁知道我们两个还能不能遇到。或者要换另一种方式才能互相认识？”

“那么……是以何种方式？”

+++

二十分钟过后，Jim发现自己正一步步退向Spock的床铺，一双手心急火燎地拉扯着Spock身上那件似乎是他最喜欢的蓝色长袍。

“你确定他听不到我们两个吗？”Jim又问了一遍。

“是的。”Spock垂首贴住Jim的颈项，手指则攀爬着抚向Jim的耳廓。

“那他没有在你的卧室里装窃听器吧？”Jim加上一句。Spock顿时止住了他在Jim脖子那里的探索，睁大了眼睛。“你不认为……”

“如果你不介意，我去取一件可以检测到监视设备的工具。”Spock道。Jim只能点点头。但在Spock离开以前，他又把瓦肯人抓住了，深深地吻了一记；才将对方放开，自己一个人留在卧室中央。

Spock的客厅简洁明了，是很规范的人类的装修风格。然而他的卧室却显得相当昏暗，填满了来自瓦肯的各色装饰。模样华丽的红色墙面，和精致奢美的雕像，都与爱荷华州的河滨镇是那样不同，就仿佛来自另一个世界。Jim踩掉袜子，扑通一声倒向身后那张软得叫人吃惊的床铺；却又被一样东西把背给抵住了。他探手过去，掏出了一块PADD。

Jim并不想偷看的。可屏幕上的那几个字——“性爱的狂喜在她的体内升腾起来，灼热得仿佛来自克尔的火焰平原”——把他的注意力给完全吸引过去了。他控制不住地读了下去。

等Spock拿着他的设备回来，他发现Jim正四肢大张着躺在他的床上，一手拿着PADD，一手掩着嘴压下那些一阵阵的傻笑。

“这是Senik的地球文学文本档案。”Spock解释道。又或许其实更算是辩解。Jim抬起头，冲他露出了一个明亮的笑容。“他认为和我分享这些故事会给予我一定的启发。但我并不觉得它们有用。”

“好极了，因为你知道，这绝对是在胡扯。谁都不会像书里、或者电影里那样谈恋爱的。”

Spock的眉毛轻皱一下，随即转过身，打开扫描仪器，把它摆在了一座衣柜上面。“感谢你的提点。这些文章里的描写都很……不平常。所提到的生物学也不合逻辑。”Jim不得不同意这点。他刚读完了那章写五彩缤纷的激情在他们的爱之虹桥中缠绕盘旋的部分。

扫描器响了一下。“附近并未有任何监视设备。”Spock道。Jim就松了口气。他总算是不用把Spock再一路带会他的寝室，又做恶人把Bones给踢出宿舍。他把PADD放到床头，站起身子，握住了Spock的手掌。

“你知道，我总以为瓦肯人不喜欢被别人乱碰。我之前都好害怕会不小心碰到你。”他向Spock露出一个温柔的微笑。

“确实，触碰是一件非常私人的事情；只会在家人和伴侣间进行这样的行为。”Spock低声说着，一边将Jim的手反握住了，又探出两根手指沿着他手的轮廓缓缓地抚摸过去。“这是ozh’esta。是瓦肯人亲吻的方式。”

“Ozh’esta。”Jim重复了一遍，又说：“你是我的瓦肯初吻。”他笑了起来。

“你也是我的初吻。”Spock道。而Jim突然就愣住了。

“你的初吻？你是说，你没有……”

“我从未涉及过一段恋爱的、或是单纯性爱的关系。”Spock承认道：“我不会那样，如果我没有感觉……”他顿住了。他不确定他此刻所体验到的，那种异样的、直白的情感，究竟算是什么。

Jim却说：“我知道。”他安抚着说：“我也是。我是说，我以前也从没有过这样的感觉。和谁都没有。”

Spock点了点头。重又轻抚起Jim的手掌来。

“如果我们之前一路都遵照瓦肯的方式。会发生什么？”Jim问道。

“我会在日前向你提出mnah，即求婚。如果你接受了，我会带你前往我父亲的宅邸，告诉他你是我选中的伴侣。”Spock道。他着迷地感觉着Jim的手指在他手上的爱抚的动作。“我们会进行一场链结的仪式。我们会成为telik。链结，并结婚。”

Jim轻抚着Spock的手掌，一边想了一会。“你希望我们有一天能那样吗？”

“Jim，我们并非瓦肯的伴侣。我也没有过这样的期望。”Spock认真地道：“只要我们在一起，就足够了。”

“在一起。”Jim道：“这个我喜欢。”他伸出两根手指把Spock勾住了，领着瓦肯人躺回到那张软绵绵的大床。然后花费了接下来的几个小时，向Spock展示了“在一起”的另外一层含义。

+++

第二天清早，Jim一睁开眼睛，就看见了他身旁的Spock——瓦肯人模样凌乱，脸上满是青黑色的胡渣，又摊开了四肢，将整张床占据掉四分之三。Jim就把Spock的手臂挪开了，头轻轻地枕上对方肩胛骨的那块地方。

但很显然，Spock并不是那种会逐渐清醒的人。Jim的头刚刚抵上他的胸膛，Spock就猛地醒了过来，睁大了眼，警觉地往下望住了Jim。

“我多睡了1.8个小时。”他不敢置信地说道。

“我要还有一个钟头才有课。你呢？迟到了？”Jim喃喃着，伸手圈住Spock的身体；他可以感觉到瓦肯人腰侧平稳有力的心跳。

“没有。我只是不习惯多睡。这……不太寻常。”

Jim动了动脑袋，找到一个能更好地看到他的爱人的角度。“我们昨晚做了很多不太寻常的事情。”他笑着，故意挑了挑眉毛。“它们所有……都值得重复。”

Spock的耳尖就变绿了。Jim顿时想起那片沿着Spock的胸膛和锁骨蔓延下去的绿晕。他昨晚拿舌头舔过了那里每一寸的肌肤，并发现他的瓦肯人居然有一点点怕痒。

“我很快回来。”他笑着给Spock的肩膀印下一吻，翻身下床，在地上的一堆衣服里找到了自己的内衣和长裤。他蹒跚着穿好，又回头给Spock丢了一个媚眼——后者正毫不害臊地望着他套裤子的动作。

Jim安静地拉开了房门。他打算轻点声走往走廊尽头的浴室；可谁知刚转过身去，手肘边就出现了一个小小的身影。

“你们进行了性交行为。”Senik大声说道。Jim的脸顿时尴尬地红了起来。他举起手指，示意Senik噤声。

“你应该在你房间里的。”他低声道。

“现在已是早上，我的赎罪行为已经结束。”那男孩严肃指出。

“是啦，结束了。那是不是说你应该是学到了一点什么东西？有关于别人的私生活的？”Jim轻声训道：“我们大人做的事情，跟你没有关系。现在快点走开。等我喝了咖啡再找你算账。”

Senik往旁边走了一步，让开了前往浴室的通道。

“Kirk学员，虽然这已无法被记录进我的最终结果，我仍然很高兴地注意到，你们的行为再一次验证了我的假设。”

“是啦，好极了。”Jim嘟囔一句。他仍然尴尬得要命；但也快活得要命。因此很快就将这桩窘事抛在了脑后。

+++

Pike舰长往后靠上椅背，双眼瞪向他的瓦肯大副。“你们这是恋爱关系？”

Spock点点头，在椅子上挺直腰背。“是的。我们正处于恋爱关系之中。”

Pike拿过PADD，读了起来。

_种间类人假设在长久以来都被用作于预测所有类人种间的恋爱和性爱关系。该名作者设法举例证明出这种假设是可以经由异种生物信号的生物学原则来进行驳斥。被收集到的客观数据被纳入多元逻辑斯蒂回归分析法的模型作了一番分析，并表现出协变量在周边环境和生物学角度……_

“一篇学术论文？”Pike问道：“你给我看这个干吗？”

“一名颇具前途的科学家有数据证明我和Kirk学员之间的关系并不仅对我们自己有利。它对我们的职业、和群落，都具有一定的益处。”

“Spock，你难道需要统计学帮你确定你该跟谁谈恋爱？”

“不必，长官。”Spock道：“但它确有帮助。”

“好吧，棒极了。等你们两个结婚的时候，我希望你们的婚前协议能在本同行评审期刊里登载出来。”

“长官？”

“讽刺而已，指挥官。请求批准。我要Kirk下个月到企业号上报道，跟其他那几个指挥系的学员一道接受训练。等他毕业我会推荐他升任中尉。你可以离开了。”

“谢谢你，长官。”Spock转过身走出了办公室。他的脚步里有种几乎能够辨别出来的雀跃感觉。

Pike坐在那儿，等Spock关上了门，才继续往下翻阅起方才的那篇论文。

_……通过所有客观数据的测量，所得到的结论是，目标人物Spock和目标人物Kirk之间的结合，将会是优秀和杰出的。本篇论文的作者认为，一旦给予他们这样的机会，那在他们的有生之年，他们的情感、生理、和心理上的健康，都会始终维持在一个最优的水平。_

**< 3……他们会永远幸福快乐地生活在一起…。<3**


	8. 成果复制

十年后。

企业号的大副往后靠上椅背，双眼瞪向他的瓦肯尉官。“你们这是恋爱关系？”

角落里响起一记嗤鼻的声音。“抱歉，”对方说：“别理他，学员。他只是在逗你。”

Spock转过身，看向他的伴侣。“舰长，我只是在本项询问中尝试维持最基本的礼仪。”他复又转头看向学员。“我也不会‘逗’人。”

Jim咧嘴大笑起来，冲那名学员眨了眨眼。后者却并未因此感到安心，反而觉得心上又被揪了一下。“学员。”Spock道：“Twi学员为何没有和你一道来要求此项特殊分配？”

Senik只觉得耳尖一热。这是他永远改不掉的毛病。

“这还……并不是恋爱关系。”他说道：“我认为为谨慎起见，应先与你说起此事。之后再行通知Twi学员。”

Spock没有回应。Jim却又嗤了一声。“要求被批准了，学员。”他结束了Senik的担忧。“指挥官，帮我在日记里记一下。学员，或者你可以用一下军官食堂，我本周会给你开放权限。又或者趁你们现在都还没回学院，好好地利用一下在星舰上的这段私人时光？”

Senik扬了扬眉，为Jim的深谋远虑而心存感激。“谢谢你，舰长。谨遵嘱咐。”

“十九点整会不会太早了？”

“太早什么，长官？”Senik有些困惑。

“呃，这是你第一次约会嘛。Spock和我肯定是想要坐头排的。”Jim的眼睛里闪耀着恶作剧的光芒。“我觉得好像还没人做过关于安多利人和瓦肯人的求偶行为的研究嘛。估计一个礼拜以后我们就能搜集到好几个单位的数据——”

“二点七个单位的数据。”Spock补充道。

“是的，至少是那么多。我们还有一整周的训练时间呢。我可以从科学部那里调过来许许多多的资源。这项研究绝对是很有前景的。”

Senik的眼睛警惕地睁大了。

Spock就说道：“我并不认为舰长此举，是对你作为一名儿童时所作所为的报复。”

Senik才微微地放松了。

Jim笑了一笑，伸手拍了拍Senik的后背。“当然不是了。”他站起身，推着Senik走出门去。当那两扇门在Senik的背后合拢，他听到Jim的声音隐隐地在走廊里响了起来：

“这不是报复……这是科学！”


End file.
